Box Of Memories
by hopewings6
Summary: They made a pact to see how much could change in five years. For some nothing really has as for the others everything
1. Chapter 1

_**June 11th 2020 Day After Graduation**_

 _"Okay who is touching my butt?" Lucas asks as the group walk with flashlights into the park. "Nobody is touching your butt huckleberry." Maya says shining the light she was holding at him. "Funny Hart, but seriously I feel someone's hand."_

 _"Maybe it's your girlfriend or your own." Zay tells him shaking his head as they continue to walk. "Um it's not me." Riley says shining her flashlight on herself. Everyone looks at each other as Smackle raises her hand. "Okay I was touching Lucas derrière."_

 _"Smackle!" Lucas, Riley and Farkle shout together making Maya and Zay laugh. "I couldn't help it dearest it's on my list." Farkle nodded his head saying he understood as the group looked at him weirdly. "Your okay with her touching his butt?" Zay asks as he stops walking._

 _"Yeah." Farkle tells him as they stop walking and continue looking at him with a confused expression. "What?" He asks as he looks around at them. "I think perhaps they wish for you to elaborate further." Smackle says as he nods before she pats his shoulder._

 _"I've complied a list of semi childish things I wished to partake in before we head off to college." The gang all awe her as Riley pulls her into a hug. "Oh Smackle that's so sweet." Smackle smiles at her as Lucas raises his hand. "Um touching my butt was on your list?"_

 _The group laugh as they continue walking ignoring him as Riley kisses his cheek._

 _"Okay I found the perfect spot." Zay announces as he shines his light on a spot in the park. "Okay everyone ready?" He asks as they all nod. "Shovel me blue eyes." Zay says holding out his hand as Maya slaps it. "I'm not holding the shovel and don't call me blue eyes."_

 _"I wasn't talking to you conceited I was talking to Farkle." Maya shakes head as Farkle smiles handing the shovel to Zay. He sticks the shovel in the dirt leaning against it as he beckons Riley to him. "Okay cotton candy face let's hear it."_

 _Riley looks at him wide eyed shaking her head. "I didn't have anything prepared and why am I the one doing the talking?" She punches Zay's arm as he tells her it was her idea in the first place. She goes and stands back with Lucas who puts his arm around her kissing her head._

 _"Okay well I'll say something." Maya says holding up her hand pushing Zay slightly._

 _"Ahem." Maya clears her throat as she looks at her friends. "Yesterday marked the final day of us in our safe little bubble. Tomorrow we step into the real world. Zay is about to dance his way into Juilliard and the geniuses are about to well...take over the world." She stops sniffing and looking at Riley taking her hand._

 _"And huckleberry is about to take my best friend with him to all the hoedowns and cattle pageants." She starts crying as Riley hugs her crying with her. "And Maya is about to take the art world and spin it on its head." Farkle adds before they all pull each other close and hug._

 _"Okay enough mushiness." Maya says wiping her eyes. "Everyone bring their important things?" Everyone nods opening their bags. "Remember no looking at what the other puts in." Riley says taking out the box she had in her bag as Zay puts his thing in first. The geniuses follow after then Maya and Lucas, Riley was last as she held hers in her hand._

 _"Riles you okay?" Maya asks as she held the box so she could put her item in. "Yeah I just...let's make a pact right here that instead of ten or twenty years we come back in five and put a new item in." Everyone shares a smile and a look nodding their head._

 _"Okay Minkus set your watch so you can remind us. You know we will forget." Zay jokes as Lucas elbows him. "Okay five years from today even though we know we will see each other we spend a week or summer together. However long we can and talk about what we've been up to. Deal?"_

 _He holds his hand out as everyone puts their hand on his. "Smackle that's not my hand." Lucas says shaking his head as she winks at him saying she knew as she puts her hand on the pile._

 _"Okay five years we can do this." Lucas says clapping his hands together._

 **Five years later**

Zay chugged his water down tossing it on his bag as he leaned against the bar in the dance room. He rolled his shoulders as he hit played on the radio to start his warmups. He had a big show in a couple of days and he wanted to be ready.

He had just finished his last pirouette when he hears clapping. He chuckles softly as he turns towards his admirer. "Getting better baby" Zay smiles wrapping his arms around his ballerina kissing her. "Gross Zay your sweaty." She squealed as he lifts her.

"Hey isn't that how we met? You liking the feel of my sweat?" She shakes her head as Zay chuckles. His phone goes off as he picks it up seeing it was his calendar. "Time capsule time?" She asks as Zay nods grabbing his bag.

"Yup you ready to meet my second crazy family?" She bobs her head as she links her arm through his. "Yeah I think I am."

* * *

Maya yawned turning over in her bed noticing the time and cursing. She was so late and she blamed the blue eye man sleeping next to her. She got up running to the bathroom brushing her teeth and tying her hair into a messy bun. She went back into her room looking for something to wear when she gets pulled back onto the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispers in her ear making she shiver. "I have to go get Riles and I'm so late. Your fault by the way." She pushes him back as she slips on some leggings putting her shoes on. "Hey." He says sitting up rubbing her engagement ring.

"You gonna tell her this time?" He asks as Maya looked down at her hand and then at him. "I will Josh." She kisses his cheek as she grabs her bag heading out the door. She sat in her car outside the airport staring at her left hand she knew she told Josh she tell Riley but she just couldn't not yet.

She sighs slipping the ring off her finger and putting it in her purse getting out the car to welcome home her best friend.

* * *

Farkle lowered his goggles as he talked into his recorder. He slowly pours the liquid into the beaker stirring it around watching as it mixes with the other ingredients. He nods his head satisfied with it as he sniffs it before drinking it.

"Great Albert Einstein what am I missing?" He asks scratching off lime from his list. "Dearest give it up it's been months I think if you were meant to know the secret ingredient to your father's drink he would have shared it with you."

Farkle looks at Smackle sighing in defeat as she smiles at him. "How is it I can solve difficult equations but finding the secret in my father's drink still alludes me?" Smackle pats his shoulder shaking her head. "One day Farkle however not today we have to go." He nods as he takes off his goggles and coat exiting out their lab heading for home.

* * *

Lucas logged off his computer making sure he had everything he needed to catch his flight. He sits in his office staring at the picture he had of the gang at their high school graduation. He smiles looking at everyone before landing his eyes on the brunette in his arms. He sighs closing his laptop and heading out his office.

He couldn't dwell on the past no matter how fresh the wound still was knowing he was about to see her in less than twenty four hours.

"Hey handsome your gonna miss your flight if you continue to stare off into nowhere." He smiles turning his head as he sees his girlfriend walking towards him. "Don't pretend you ain't gonna miss me?" She wraps her arms around him shaking her head. "I think you have that backwards. You sure you have to go?"

He nods as she sighs softly looking away. "Your coming back right?" He kisses her cheek nodding his head. He knew if he spoke he might have to lie to her and he didn't want that. He already had a relationship where they lied to each other and he didn't want that now.

"I'll call you when I land." He tells her hopping in his truck. She blows him a kiss and he smiles at her but he knew it didn't have the same effect on him as someone's else's.

* * *

Riley tries to tie up her hair but lightly laughs remembering she had cut it short. She looks at her phone checking the time. She was almost home and couldn't wait to see everyone. Well not everyone a part of her hoped he wouldn't show and the other wishes he did.

There were things still left unsaid and she knew they needed to be said.

Her plane finally lands and she was dying to get off. It was the first time in awhile she was going to be home and she was excited. She grabs her bags spotting Maya as soon as she gets off the escalator.

She runs towards her squeezing the life out of her. "Peaches I've missed you so much." Riley cries as they pull apart. "I missed you too let's never go this long without seeing one another. Agreed?" Riley laughs as she tells her agreed.

"So how are you? We going back to your place?" Riley asks as Maya widens her eyes. "No! I mean don't you want to see your folks first?" Riley looks at her and smiles. "Actually they aren't home they're on a cruise I think. But we can stop there so I can shower and maybe rest a bit before seeing everyone."

Riley sees Maya look at her as they get into her car. "Still haven't talked to him yet huh?" Riley shakes her head as Maya grabs her hand. "Maybe this trip will change that." Riley nodded even though she wasn't sure that was true.

 **Okay I'm horrible I already have three unfinished stories and I'm starting a new one. Though technically two are almost finished so but anyways I'm not sure if this will be a story or just a really long one shot. It might just be a short story idk. Will see let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some quick notes in case anyone is still interested in this story. Josh will come later in the story. Don't worry there is a reason Maya is keeping her engagement a secret. Also this story won't be that many chapters probably seven maybe less. Haven't figured that out yet.**

The closer Lucas got to New York the more nervous he grew to see his friends again. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Even though they hadn't seen each other since that faithful night they made their pact they still managed to keep in touch.

He thought for sure once they heard about Riley's and his breakup they would choose sides. But that didn't happen he talked with everyone still even Maya. He was surprised she still talked to him considering she was Riley's best friend.

But Maya told him Riley didn't want her to choose sides and she wanted everyone to be friends with each other. Although she did call him Lucas for the first four months after the breakup.

She said it was her own way of giving him the silent treatment.

He rubs his neck as the pilot gives the welcome to New York greeting. He looks out his window before grabbing his bags heading out. He smiled once he stepped outside letting the New York sun shine down on him. People would say it's the same sun everywhere but he knew that wasn't true.

Somehow in New York it shone a little brighter than usual.

"Hey Friar move your ass before you get hit by a car!" Lucas chuckles spotting Zay with his arm around a brunette smiling at him. He shakes his head walking towards them letting his bags drop and hugging him.

"Nice to see you too Zay." They pull apart chuckling as Lucas looks at the girl next to Zay. "Well Luke meet Gabriella my Juliet but you can call her gabby." She rolls her eyes playfully hitting Zay in the chest as she holds out her hand for Lucas. "That's how he introduced me to his parents I was so embarrassed."

Lucas laughs telling her Zay introducing her to their friends was going to be way worse. She smiles as Zay kisses her hand saying they were going to love her. "So you want to meet up with the gang now or take you to your parents place?" Zay asked as they reach his car.

Lucas rubs his neck debating with himself which he should do first as he pulls out his phone. He smiles when he turns it back on seeing the thirty missed calls and twenty texts. "Luke are you listening to me?" Zay asked punching his arm since gabby was driving.

"Dude come on I hear you. My parents place. I can shower and..." He drifts off as he texts her back making Zay hit him again. "Who has you all smiley huh?" Zay asked as Lucas rubs his neck wondering if he should tell him about his girlfriend since none of them really knew.

"It's my girlfriend." He tells him watching the way Zay and gabby exchanged a glance with each other. Lucas was sure Zay had filled her in on Riley and his relationship. "Girlfriend? You never mentioned one what's her name?" Lucas smiled telling him did he remember little Amy Shaw.

"Amy Shaw? Are you serious?" Zay asked startling Lucas with how angry he looked at the mention of her name. "Yeah why? Zay?" Lucas taps his shoulder but he doesn't turn around instead turns on the radio frowning out the window.

* * *

"Zay." Gabby says as Zay stops mid jump stumbling a bit. Ever since they dropped Lucas off Zay was in a mood. "Want to talk about it?" She asked handing him his water. He sighs leaning against the wall as he drinks it.

"Are you upset because he has a girlfriend and the romantic in you wanted Riley and him together?" She ask as Zay pouts making her laugh. "Zay you cant be mad because he's with someone. You know that right?" Zay nods but still wore a smile making gabby shake her head.

"Zay you can't break them up." Gabby tells him as Zay nods again. "I know that's what I have Maya for." Gabby swats him with her hand as Zay pulls her close kissing her. He gets up grabbing his bag wiping his face.

"Isaiah Ernest Babineaux you promise me you won't meddle." She stands up putting her hands on her hips as Zay shakes his head. "I can't promise that. Luke is dating the devil." Gabby taps her foot giving him a look as he smiles pulling her to him.

"Fine. I won't meddle but I'm still going to pout." She smiles kissing his cheek as he puts his arm around her shoulder. "Can't believe my mom told you my middle name." Gabby laughs as they head out the studio.

"Just don't tell Riley I've gotten use to her calling me Isaiah Hank."

* * *

Maya felt like she was just at the airport that same day. Which was actually true since she picked up Riley from the airport that morning and now she was back again. She pouts as she sits in the passenger seat until Josh tickles her side making her smile.

"Can't believe you're leaving me?" Maya tells him as they get out the car. "Gorgeous I'm not leaving you. It's for work and you know I much rather spend my time in bed with my fiancée. Speaking of that.." he says putting his bag down as Maya shakes her head at him.

"Did you tell her yet?" He sighs when she shakes her head looking down. "Maya you told me you would tell her. Do you not want to marry me? What's up?" She looks at him pulling him into a hug listening to his heartbeat. "I do want to marry you Boing and I was going to tell her but she was jet lag so I couldn't."

She hears Josh sigh before pulling back looking at her. "Then why is your ring gone?" He holds up her left hand showing her as she tucks her hands back in her jacket. "I didn't take it off it got caught on something in my purse."

She smiles at him as he shakes his head at her. "Gorgeous I told you clean out that bag." Maya laughs as he kisses her cheek grabbing his bags again. "I'll call you when I land okay?" Maya pouts as he smiles putting his bags down again pulling her to him.

"Ferret I love you and I'll be back before you know it." He tells her as she looks at him. "Promise?" He wraps his arms around her waist. "Promise now kiss me." Maya giggles kissing him. "Miss you already Hart."

Maya parks her car at the bakery pulling her bag into her lap. She sighs softly pulling out her engagement ring slipping it back on her finger. She didn't know why she was lying or why she had just lied to Josh. She knew she had to tell Riley soon since she was sure Josh was going to want to start planning the minute she told Riley.

She rest her head against her steering wheel twisting her ring around her finger. She knew she had to tell Riley sooner than later. She sighs sitting up putting her ring in the locket Josh got her for her birthday. She grabs her outfit she was going to wear later that night and heads down towards the bakery.

She smiles when she sees Zay already inside sitting where they always use to sit back in high school. "Hey hunkalicious." She taps his head widening her eyes as she sees him devouring a plate of cookies. "Hey Maya." He nods his head as he continues eating while Maya sits down next to him hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" She ask taking his plate as he pouts. "Luke has a girlfriend and I can't do anything about it." Maya bites her lip to keep from laughing at the childish way Zay was acting. "And your mad because he didn't wait for you?" Zay gives her a look as she laughs at him.

"Sorry. But come on we all knew eventually Riley and Lucas would date. It's been a year." Maya tells him eating one of his cookies. "It's not that it's who he is dating." Maya swallows the rest of her cookie turning to look directly at Zay.

"Who is he dating? Someone we know? Should we warn Riles? Spill Babineaux?" Zay moves back taking his shirt from her grip. "He's dating the devil." Maya hits his leg telling him to elaborate. "You know how it was you, Riley and Farkle best friends since childhood?"

Maya nods as Zay goes on. "Well that was Lucas and I with this little girl named Amy Shaw." Maya noticed the disgust on Zay's face at the mention of her name. "Don't like her huh?" Maya ask as Zay gives her another look. "No I hate her. I told you she is the devil." He was going to go on but the bakery door open and Lucas came inside.

"Hey hucklebutt." Maya smiles as Lucas rolls his eyes at her greeting. "Nice to see you too Maya." He gives her a hug as Zay scoffs getting up and getting a smoothie. "Still giving me the silent treatment huh?" Lucas ask as Zay flips him off.

"What did you do to him Ranger Rick? I've only seen him upset once and that was when Riles ate his cookie." Lucas shrugs as he looks around the bakery as Maya follows his eye. "She's at home still. Sleeping." Lucas looks at her weirdly as Maya smiles. "Who's sleeping?"

"Nobody Huckleberry. So how you been?"

* * *

Smackle wiped her glasses as she shakes her head at Farkle who was in the kitchen mumbling to himself. "Dearest I think you may have cracked." Farkle looked at her with that crazed Minkus look in his eye she only saw once before. She walks slowly towards him grabbing the pen and pad from his hand.

"Smackle I was close to a breakthrough." He tells her as she looks at the pad that was just covered in scribbles. "Farkle I love you and I don't foresee you figuring this out. Just ask your father. Concede."

Farkle looks at her as she sees his left eye begin to twitch. Smackle knew they weren't going to get anything done if he continued to obsess about his dad's drink. "Farkle, how about we ask the group their opinions? I'm sure one of them will have an answer."

Smackle shakes her head as Farkle smiles heading for the door as she grabs their bags.

* * *

Riley groan as she turned over in her bed falling off it when she hears her phone buzzing. "Hello?" She yawns as she rubs her eyes. "Wow you've been in New York for half a day and already look different." She pulls her phone from her ear noticing she was on FaceTime.

"Haha Gretchen." Riley says sitting on the edge of her bed. Gretchen was the first person she met when she left the country. She quickly became friends with her.

"To what do I owe this early morning call?" She ask snuggling back in her blankets as she rest her phone next to her. "Nothing much besides the fact it's not morning, just wanted to see how you were? Have you seen the old gang yet? Have you seen him yet?"

"No. I've only seen Maya gonna meet up with everyone else later." Riley smiled before turning towards her phone seeing Gretchen smiling at her. "What?" Riley asked laughing as she smiles at her. "Marc asked when you were coming back. Apparently he misses you."

Riley scoffed as Gretchen laughed on the other end. "Marc is a jerk and probably needs someone to hold his mirror." They both laugh as Gretchen saying that was true. "I'll call you later happy shoveling." Riley shakes her head saying bye as she hangs up.

Riley stared at the ceiling of her childhood bedroom tapping her fingers against her arm. She looked at the time on her phone knowing she had to get up to meet up with the gang. She didn't know if it was still being on a different time than New York but now she was nervous.

She gets up heading to her closet looking around she wasn't sure what she was going to put in the time capsule. She knew what she first put in but now she had no clue as to what she wanted.

Riley stood at the top of the bakery steps biting her lip and fidgeting. She had walked halfway down the steps just to turn around and shake her head talking to herself at the top. She was sure she was getting crazy looks from people but she didn't care she was completely nervous.

"Riley?" She turns around smiling running towards the ones that called her name. "Yay! How are my favorite geniuses?" She cries as she hugs them both. "Quite well. How have you been?" Smackle asked her as they walked back towards the bakery stopping at the top of the steps again.

"I'm good no complaints really." Riley tells them looking down at the bakery. She sees the geniuses looking at her as she smiles. "Haven't gone in yet?" Farkle ask as she shakes her head. "Is it because of Lucas and your broken relationship?" Smackle asked.

"Smackle!" Farkle says as she apologized to Riley who laughs shaking her head. She forgot how blunt Smackle could be and honestly she missed it. "Sort of maybe I was waiting for you two." She links arms with Smackle as they make their way down inside the bakery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this chapter isn't that good.**

Zay looked at his phone chuckling softly as he sees a text from Gabby. More like a warning from her saying he better play nice with his friends or he'd be in trouble. He text back saying he would behave himself.

Even though he knew he couldn't help himself and try to break up Lucas and the devil herself. He laughs out loud when she text back telling him he can't break up Lucas and his girlfriend. And to stop calling her the devil. Lucas had to decide for himself if she was in fact the devil.

Zay sighed as he looks over at Lucas who waves at him making Zay glare at him. He really wanted to show Lucas that Amy wasn't the girl she claimed to be. But he loved Gabby to much to mess what they had up.

He looks over at Maya and lifts his eyebrow. If he couldn't do anything about it it didn't mean he couldn't suggest things to Maya. "Hey honey nugget when is my cotton candy face getting here?" He asked as Maya looked up from her phone shaking her head.

"I don't know hunkalicious any minute I suppose." He snaps his fingers as Maya looks at him folding her arms across her chest. "Why?" Zay turns looking at her nodding his head towards Lucas who was smiling as he looked at his phone. Zay holds out his hand as Maya shakes it.

Zay knew if anyone could get rid of the devil herself it would be Maya Hart.

* * *

Maya shook her head as Zay got up grabbing them smoothies. She still didn't know why he hated this Amy girl or why he called her the devil. She plan to corner him later to find out why if she plan to help break them up.

Or at least she thinks that's what they were doing since Zay was vague about what he was saying. Although they did work together to bring Riley and Lucas back together when they took a break senior year right before prom.

A break that resulted in Zay taking Riley while Maya unfortunately had to go with Lucas. It took the limo ride there and some trips down memory lane to get them to get back together. She ended up having a great time with Zay since their dates were making out somewhere.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket pulling her from her thoughts as she quickly grabbed it. She sighed when she seen it was just a reminder and not Josh letting her know he had landed. She checked the time and knew it would be awhile but she couldn't help worry when he flew somewhere.

"Heads up honey nugget." Zay says nudging her as he hands her her smoothie. Maya grabs it putting it down turning and looking at him. If she plan to break a couple up she needed some answers. "Okay Babineaux truth time." Zay nods as he sips his smoothie.

"You want to try and break up huckleberry and what's her name again?" Maya asked laughing when Zay says her name was Lucifer. "Yes. Well I want you to break them up alone." Maya gasps punching him in the arm making him yelp. "I'm alone in this?" She ask shouting as Zay shushes her.

"I promised someone important I wouldn't interfere with his relationship." Zay says rubbing his arm. Maya narrows her eyes at him as he starts smiling at her. "Okay I promised my girlfriend I wouldn't do anything about Luke's whole situation." Maya goes to speak but Lucas sits down with them.

"I have a situation?" He asked as Zay rolled his eyes at him. Maya looked between them wondering who was this girl that had Zay so angry. She didn't have long to dwell on it when the geniuses and Riley walk through the door.

"Cotton candy face!" Zay shouts getting up and running towards Riley who laughs holding her arms out to hug him. Maya smiled at them as they hugged before looking at Lucas who was staring at her as well. "Something wrong Ranger Rick?" Maya asked smirking at him. "Yeah." He says standing rubbing his neck.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He steals one more glance at Riley before walking away. Maya shakes her head as she looks at Riley who was being squeezed by Zay. "Hunkalicious let Riles go." Maya laughs as Riley sits with her.

"I can't believe you cut your hair Riles?" Maya tells her as she touches Riley short hair. "Well I thought I needed a change." Maya shakes her head as Lucas comes back towards them. She was going to say something when her phone rang. She smiled when she seen who it was then widened her eyes getting up.

"Hello? Hello? Josh please tell me you landed and aren't using your phone while in the air because I swear I will hurt you." Maya tells him as she walked outside chewing on her finger. She looked at her phone freaking out when she hears Josh begin to laugh as she puts her hand on her heart.

"Sorry gorgeous I didn't mean to freak you out but don't worry the pilot said it's alright I have it connected to the WiFi on the plane anyway. Don't ask me how it all works because I have a migraine from the stewardess explaining it."

"You're so not funny Boing I almost had a heart attack here thinking something happened to you." Maya smiles as Josh chuckles softly making her shake her head. "Well it's good to know you love me." Maya lightly laughs as she smiles wider.

"I would love you more if you called when you landed not while you're still in the air." Josh laughs again as Maya sits on the bakery steps. "So how goes the trip down memory lane? I'm assuming you and Zay are conspiring to get Lucas and Riley back together."

Maya looks at the phone and then around the bakery. "Ferret I don't have to be there to know what you are thinking." Maya smiled as she looked in the window of the bakery. "I'm not sure what is going to happen huckleberry has a girlfriend that Zay says is the devil." She tells him in a hushed voice.

"Well I'm sure between you guys it will be something memorable." Josh tells her as Maya laughs. "I got to go Gorgeous but I promise to call when I land. Love you." Maya holds her locket as she smiles saying she loved him too.

* * *

"Well should we venture over towards the park?" Farkle ask as Maya comes back in the bakery. Everyone nods as they get up before Zay stops them. "Did anyone bring a shovel?" They all look at Riley and Lucas when they both say Wayne was down there waiting for them.

"Who's Wayne?" Farkle ask as he sees Riley and Lucas share a small smile before Lucas quickly looks away from her. "Wayne is the gardener and we should get down there. Don't want to keep him waiting." Riley says standing walking out the bakery door with everyone following.

"So who's Wayne freak face?" Farkle asked as they walked towards the park. Farkle saw the way they were looking at each other and he knew there was more to the whole thing. Lucas rubs his neck as he looks at Farkle. "He's the gardener down at the park like Riley said."

Farkle shakes his head as sighs softly looking at him before calling out to Maya. "Hey Hart give me a piggyback ride!" He looks at Lucas who he shakes his head at he didn't know why he wouldn't just tell him. He jogs up to Maya who was actually waiting for him. "So Maya..." he said using the voice he use to use when they were kids.

"I don't know who he is Minkus." Maya tells him as Farkle gets off her back and she gets on his. "Did you ask Riley?" Maya shakes her head no saying she didn't say anything about it either but knew there was more to the story like Farkle did.

"Well we have the week to figure out what's going on." Maya tells him as they both look at Riley who was laughing with Smackle and Zay. Farkle knew there was definitely something going on and neither were sure what was.

* * *

Lucas didn't know why the moment he saw Riley come in the bakery he was nervous. That was one of the reasons he got up pretending he had to use the bathroom. In actuality he stood by the bathrooms watching as she came in smiling with Zay.

He forgotten how beautiful she looked with the short hair. Which he knew he shouldn't comment on how beautiful she looked since they were broken up. He couldn't help it though being back in New York brought back all those old memories and feelings.

Memories and feelings he didn't want to have especially after their breakup.

He shook his head rubbing his neck as they make it to the park. Maybe Amy was right and I shouldn't have come. He thought as he watched the group stop at the tree they buried their time capsule. He had to look away when he sees Riley touch it on a spot only they knew about.

"So where's this Wayne person?" Maya asked looking between Riley and him. "He usually over by the water I'll go check." Riley says walking away. Lucas looked at her go. "So..." Lucas starts to say as they all stood around waiting for Riley to return with Wayne and or shovels.

"What's new with you two?" He asked looking at Smackle and Farkle who were looking at his phone. "Well dearest and I have been working on acquiring a grant to study on mars. However the "geniuses" at nasa have been less than helpful." Farkle holds her back when Smackle snaps the twig she was holding.

"Beloved deep calming breaths. Remember your calming words." Lucas smiles as Smackle sits down reciting her favorite elements. "So huckleberry who is Wayne? And why won't you tell us?" Maya asked in a threatening voice as she's walked towards him. "Well I'm the gardener ghost of the park. Ooo."

Lucas chuckles as he turns around seeing Wayne holding out his hands like a ghost making Riley and him laugh. "Everybody this is Wayne, wayne this is the group." Riley announces as Wayne waves at everyone. "Well I see you guys are ready to dig up your past. You know I did one of these but we waited twenty years before opening it."

"We're very different Batman." Riley laughs digging through her bag. The group look at her as Lucas couldn't help smiling. "His name is Wayne like Bruce Wayne." Lucas tells them as he sees Riley hand Wayne a bag of candies.

"Aw Riley you shouldn't have. That store still exist in London?" Wayne ask taking one out and eating it. "Yup just as beautiful as you described it." Riley says with a smile before turning away when she sees Lucas looking at her.

"So Wayne how do you know Riles and huckleberry over here?" Maya asked as Lucas gives her a look. He should have known she would say something to him asking and bringing up things from their past. "Well I met them the day after you guys buried your time capsule."

Lucas looks at Riley who was pretending to dig through her bag again. He knew they weren't going to get off that easily. "Yeah Riley here wanted to make sure nobody would dig it up so Lucas and her adopted the tree."

Lucas rubbed his neck avoiding the open mouth stares from his friends wishing Wayne would leave. Especially after he says that the tree was his and Riley's baby.

"Well we better get to digging huh? Thanks for your help Wayne." Lucas says hugging him. "Don't want to keep you." Wayne waves him off as he hugs Riley. He hands over the shovel and tells them where they can leave them for him.

The group stand around until Riley takes the shovel and starts digging up their box. Lucas could still feel the stares from their friends as he tries not to look at them. "Here let me." Lucas says to Riley who brushes him off. "It's fine I've got it." She tells him hitting the box.

* * *

Farkle and Zay dig up the rest of the dirt grabbing the box out. "Wow five years and here we are." Maya says looking around at the group. "So should we open it or say something before we do?" Farkle ask as he hands the box to Riley. "We should just open it. Did everyone bring something new?"

Riley opens the box smiling as she shows the picture that was on the lid. She hands the box to Smackle who pulls out a medal. "This is the medal my dad gave me for stepping out my comfort zone and attending a mediocre school like I did. Perhaps if I did not transfer nasa would listen to me."

Farkle grabs her whispering her calming words making her smile. "I'll go next before Smackle explodes." Zay says taking the box pulling out an envelope. "You guys don't know this but right here I have the recipe for grandma gandy's cookies. She actually left it to me in her will." Even though Zay was mad at him Lucas tosses his arm around his shoulder.

Grandma gandy meant a lot to both of them and they had fond memories with her.

"Alright Maya your next." Zay says pushing Lucas arm off making him chuckle. Maya shakes her head as she grabs the box pulling out a small paper smiling at it. "This is the first ever check I got for selling a piece of artwork. Granted it was Shawn who bought it but it meant something to me. Showed me I could do it make a name for myself."

"Aw Peaches I knew you could do it." Riley tells her going and giving her a hug. "Of course you did honey." Maya laughs as Riley takes the box holding it out to Farkle. He smiles pulling out a medal the same as Smackle. "This is the medal I won that proved I'm smarter than Isadora Smackle!"

Everyone laughs as he puts it around his neck dancing around the tree. "Thank you I am Farkle!" He bows throwing up his hands as Smackle elbows him. "Seriously Farkle." He smiles taking the medal off and putting it around her neck. "Your still the superior being beloved."

"Okay huckleberry, Riles you two are last. Who's going next?" Maya ask as Riley and Lucas share a look. "I'll go." Lucas says holding up his hand and grabbing the bag out. "Gross you put that old gum in there?" Zay says grimacing as Lucas gives him a look.

"Dude really? It's actually my belt buckle from when I rode tombstone. I figured if I could conquer that bull that I could conquer anything thrown my way." He glances at Riley before clearing his throat.

"So I guess that leaves just me then huh?" Riley jokes as she turns the box towards herself. "Riles we all know you put in Pluto. Your our little believer." Riley shakes her head as she pulls out Pluto with all their names on it. "Guess you can't go wrong with having some faith in the world huh?"

They all laugh grabbing their new things as Riley looks around before taking the envelope she put it in there taking it out. She slipped it in her bag not knowing that Lucas saw her.

* * *

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty sure what we just put in doesn't compare to what we first put in." Farkle says as they cover up the box again. "True but I want to know how did Zay survive these past five years without his cookie?" Riley asked linking her arm through his and Maya's arms.

"Haha cotton candy face it was hard work but I found a new cookie in my life." Maya bleh him while Riley awes pinching his cheek. "Zay that's so sweet! When do we get to meet this new cookie?" He playfully smacks her hand away as she laughs.

"So what are we doing now? Going our separate ways?" Maya asked looking around as they headed back to the bakery. "No we promised to hang out for a week. So let's hit up Farkle beach house." Zay says as they all look at each other. "Okay well people pack and let's meet back in an hour."

"Wow I'm glad I brought nothing but shorts. Why is it so hot?" Zay asked as they pulled up to Farkle parents place. "Maybe because you insisted on having the heat on what's wrong with you?" Smackle asked opening the van door fanning herself.

"Well I say we change and have a bonfire like old times." Riley says gripping her bag tightly in her hand. "I agree let's do it." Everyone goes off as Riley goes off towards the beach. She takes off her shoes feeling the warmth of the sand on her toes. She sits down staring at the water before pulling out the envelope.

She sighs running her fingers over it before taking out her new bad habit from her bag. A small silver case. "Riles are you smoking?" She widens her eyes as Maya sits down next to her. "It's not cigarettes Maya."

She hands it to her as Maya opens it lightly laughing and shaking her head. "Pixie sticks? Really Riles how did you even find ones to fit in here?" Riley nudged her as she takes it back taking two out for her and Maya. "You can find any candy in mini form." They laugh as they eat the candy staring at the water.

"So what's wrong?" Maya asked as Riley glances at her. "How do you know something is wrong?" Riley asked burying the envelope in the sand. "Riley I know you and I know something is bothering you. Is it huckleberry?" Riley sighs softly as she dust off the envelope and hands it to Maya.

"What's this?" Maya asked as Riley explains something nobody not even Maya knew. "So you wrote a letter to yourself and then went back and dug up the box and put it in there? How did none of us notice it?" Maya asked looking at her as Riley nods.

"Yeah I made a false bottom. And future me didn't really live up to past Riley's demands."

She lays down in the sand as Maya stares at the envelope. "So what are you going to do with this?" Riley sighs sitting up taking it in her hands. "I'm gonna..." she stops when they hear someone behind them seeing it was Lucas. "We got the fire going." Riley shares a look with Maya before they both get up.

Riley notices Lucas look at the envelope before she stuffs it in her bag. "Well let's get this party started shall we?" She holds out her arm as Maya shakes her head linking her arm with hers. Riley smiles at her before walking passed Lucas who stood there watching them.


	4. Chapter 4

Maya glares at Zay who was trying not to smile as Riley and the geniuses looked at her ankle. "Definitely twisted it pretty good. Look how bruised it looks now." Farkle says patting her ankle as she hisses in pain.

"Farkle!" Maya tells him pinching his arm as Riley grabs the wrap bandaging it for her. "Hey I'm not the one that was racing Zay on the beach." Farkle tells her rubbing at his arm. Maya looks at Zay who begins to laugh as she shakes her head smiling.

It was true Zay and Maya were both to blame for her ankle. Zay told her that since she was the shortest of them all she couldn't out run him. Never one to back down from a challenge especially when someone is talking about her height. Maya agrees to a race on the beach.

Still it was more so Zay's fault then her own for digging the holes in the sand before they raced. "I blame Zay who cheated." Maya says as Riley grabs her a pillow to rest her foot on. "How?" Zay ask as Maya looks at him. "You didn't tell me you dug holes in the sand until we started running. Why were you anyway?"

Zay smiles as he rubs his hands over the bonfire. "Looking for seashell." The group look at him weirdly before they all laugh when he says treasure. "So do we have something to roast over the fire?" Riley asked sitting next to Maya. Everyone looked at each other before the geniuses stood going inside.

"Why is it when we come out here we never pack food?" Riley laughed digging through her bag. "Because usually we stop somewhere. Guess we all forgot." Maya tells her as Riley hands out candies to her and Zay. "Guess we're getting dumber as we get older huh?" Zay says as Lucas sits next to him.

"Here." Riley says tossing him a candy bar. Maya watches as he looks at her before turning towards the fire. "Campfires am I right?" Zay says laughing breaking up the silence making everyone look at him. "Don't." Lucas says as he gets up walking down towards the beach.

"Zay." Maya says as he chuckles softly shrugging before walking towards where Lucas went. "So campfires." Riley says making Maya shake her head and laugh. "Zay is such a dork." They both laugh eating their candy before looking at the fire. "So what's new with you Peaches I feel like we haven't talked about your life."

Maya glances at her before opening her locket pulling out her ring. Here was her chance to tell her best friend she was getting married to her uncle. "Actually..." Riley looks at her as Maya closes her hand around the ring seeing Lucas walking back towards them. "Josh and I are dating."

Maya smiles softly as Riley gets up hugging her saying she was so happy for her.

"Congrats Peaches looks like you're one step closer to becoming my aunt." Maya lightly laughs before saying her ankle was starting to hurt. "Here I'll give you a piggyback ride inside." Riley tells her bending down as Maya looks at her weirdly.

"I'm not going to drop you Maya. I'm a lot stronger than I look." Maya smiles hopping on her back as Riley takes her inside. "Thanks Riles." Maya tells her as Riley tells her she didn't need to thank her what were best friends for.

Maya knew she was digging herself into a bigger hole for lying. Not just with Riley but most importantly with Josh. She didn't understand why she couldn't tell her best friend about the most important detail of her life.

Actually that wasn't true at all she knew exactly why it was so hard for her to tell her.

* * *

Lucas walked down the beach sitting on the sand. He rolled his eyes shaking his head as Zay sits down next to him. "It was a joke Luke." Zay says as Lucas shakes his head again. "Really Zay you've been ignoring me and the first thing you say is something that happened in the past."

Zay scoffed as he shakes his own head. "Trust me dude what I really want to say you wouldn't want to hear." Lucas looks at him weirdly as Zay stares at the water. "What does that mean?" He asked getting angry.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" He looked at him getting up. "What the hell does that mean? What does Amy have to do with this?" Lucas asked clenching his fist. "You don't even know her Luke." Zay tells him as he stands up.

"I know her Zay she been there for me when Riley broke up with me. I know exactly who she is." Zay shakes his head as he starts backing up. "Dude you don't know nothing. You still see her as that kid that needed protecting from bullies. But trust me when I say she never needed it."

He walks away after that heading towards the opposite end of the beach. Lucas shook his head as he watched him leave. He knew Amy he knows her better than Zay knew her. She was there for him through his whole breakup when Riley left.

Lucas makes his way back towards the house as he sees Riley giving Maya a ride back inside. He walks towards the fire seeing Riley had left her bag with the envelope sticking out. He didn't know what possessed him to but he takes it out sitting down and reading it.

 _Dear future Riley,_

 _Past Riley here. Hi! How are you? Wow five years! Can you honestly believe it? How's everyone? Did they keep their promise to meet? Is Lucas as handsome as ever? Is he reading this with you? Hey handsome this is private leave me with myself. :)_

 _So next week you and Lucas leave for Texas. I know you are or were scared but don't worry with Lucas by your side you will be fine. Are you two married yet? No? What? He hasn't proposed yet? That silly boy I can see him now actually I can since he snuck over and is currently asleep while you write this._

 _Looking adorably handsome as ever. Even as he drools._

 _Take him back to the beginning where it all started for you two and take the leap!_

"What the hell are you doing?" Lucas jumps slightly when Riley shouts at him snatching her letter from his hands. "This is personal. Did you seriously go through my stuff?" She shouts as he looks at her.

"Yes! I did go through your stuff." Lucas knew that wasn't a very good answer but he had some questions. "That's all your going to say?" Riley asked folding her arms across her chest. "What's going on?" Zay asked at the same time the geniuses came outside. "I'll tell you what's going on Lucas here is digging through my personal stuff."

Everyone looks at him as he looks at Riley. "What did you mean by take me back to the beginning for us?" He watches as Riley's eyes widen at that. "It means nothing and I don't have to tell you anything."

"The hell you don't you owe me some answers after the way you ended things with us." Riley shakes her head as Farkle gets in between them. "Why don't we just calm down and go inside huh?" Lucas shook his head as he stared at Riley who was staring back at him.

"No I need answers and I want them." Lucas says as Riley and Zay both scoff. "You want answers Friar?" Riley says as he nods. "Well you won't get them from me. Ever." She crumbles up the letter and tosses it in the fire.

* * *

Riley clenched and unclenched her hands as she grabs her bag and the van keys heading out the front. She gets in the driver seat starting the van when the passenger door opens and Zay gets in. "Friends don't let friends drive away angry."

Riley lightly laughed as she pulled out of the driveway. "I thought the expression was don't let friends drive drunk?" Zay smiles as he puts his seatbelt on. "Well for you I'll make the exception." Riley smiled as she pulls up at a stoplight sending a text message.

She sighs with relief when she gets a text back as she drives. "So where are we headed?" Zay asked after they been driving for awhile. "Back home." She says as Zay shouts what to her. "I have to take care of something." She says gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

She had to get something back before Lucas figured out what she was trying to say in her letter. Not that she cared anymore she couldn't believe he was trying to blame their breakup on her. She shook her head as her grip on the wheel got tighter causing her knuckles to turn white.

It made her angry that he wanted to play victim in what happened to them. If he would have just listened or at least attempted to he would know. But no he chose to side with her and not think of them.

"Hey sugar why don't you pull over and let me drive." Zay says pulling her from her thoughts. "Why? I'm a good driver." She tells him with a glance of her head. "I know you're a good driver but you are gripping the wheel and I'm afraid you might rip it off." Riley glances down loosening her grip as she looks at him.

"Sorry." She smiles slightly when he pats her arm as they drive the rest of the way to New York in silence. They finally make it as Riley gets out making sure to close the door quietly since Zay had fallen asleep. She needed to do this next part on her own without anyone there.

She makes her way down the subway station and gives a short wave to Pete. "Thanks for this. I know you usually don't do something like this." She tells him as he hugs her. "Hey any friend of Wayne is a friend of mine. Besides my pops said your good people." She laughs as he opens the train doors letting her on.

"You know what you're looking for?" He asked as she sits down on the familiar seats. "Just a minute alone." She tells him running her hand over the seat. Pete nods as he exits telling her he would wait outside.

Riley sighs looking around before closing her eyes feeling under the seat she was in. The seat that once sat the boy who she thought meant everything to her. She makes a face feeling the gum before she finds it. The tiny box that almost held her future a future that didn't exist anymore.

She walks out thanking Pete before heading back to the van seeing Zay awake talking to someone on his phone. "It's Maya she's not exactly happy." Zay tells her covering up the phone. Riley smiles softly knowing Maya had probably threatened Farkle to tell her what happened since she didn't come back up like she said.

"Hey peaches." Riley says as Zay takes the keys as she gets in the passenger seat. "Riles what happened? Are you okay? Want me to kill Ranger Rick for you?" Zay and Riley both laughed as Maya rambled on about all the ways she could kill him and get away with it.

"It's fine Maya I'll explain more later it's been a long night and I'm sure your ankle is still bothering you." Riley knew she was right when she didn't say anything. "Okay I'll let it go for now. But hurry back I want to see in person that you're okay."

Riley smiled as she said bye hanging up the phone. She glanced down at the tiny box in her hand and knew she had a couple hours to be okay.

* * *

Smackle turned over in her bed patting the spot next to her. She lifts her head shaking it knowing Farkle was up and probably in the kitchen doing two things. Trying to figure out his father's recipe and figuring out what happened with Riley and Lucas.

She changes into her clothes surprised to find Lucas in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Lucas if this is your attempt at apologizing for yesterday's events I must be the one to tell you sadly it will not do." She sits down as Lucas chuckles placing a breakfast sandwich in front of her.

"I know and I'm sorry for what happened. It was our first night together and I ruined it." Smackle looks at him as he sighs rubbing his neck. "Well what do you plan to do to rectify the situation? Besides the obvious." He looks at her as she nods her head towards Riley who just walked in.

"Morning Riley." Smackle says as Lucas turns back to the stove. "Morning Smackle is Farkle around?" She shrugs not entirely sure where Farkle was at since he wasn't in their room. "Well I'm going to go for a run. See ya later Izzy."

Smackle watched as Lucas looks towards Riley before turning back to the stove. "I'm going to search for Farkle. Thank you for the breakfast sandwich Lucas." He waves the spatula he is holding as she walks away.

"Farkle? Farkle?" She calls out hearing voices just not sure where they were coming from. "Farkle Ginsburg Minkus where are you?" Smackle calls out as someone grabs her. She was about to scream when she sees who it was.

"What is going on here?" She asked looking at the three people in front of her.

* * *

"Welcome to the club." Farkle tells her as Maya and Zay both give him a look. "Dude don't be dramatic." Zay tells him as he looks out the window again with his binoculars. "Zay what are you doing?" Smackle asked trying to snatch his binoculars away.

"Don't worry that pretty little genius mind of yours Smackle I seen a whale or thought I did. Besides Maya called this meeting not me. I'm neutral." Maya chucks her pillow at him as Zay chuckles. "Okay okay fine I may have stumbled upon some interesting information regarding Romeo and Juliet out there."

The geniuses look at him as Zay gestures at Maya who opens a drawer pulling out the box zay seen Riley had before. "Is that?" Farkle ask as Maya nodded and Zay looked out the window again. "A ring box. Riles was going to propose apparently if huckleberry hadn't."

"What exactly happened between them? Did either of them tell you guys?" Smackle asked looking at Maya and Zay who both say no. Zay looks at them and then out the window again now that he knew Lucas was with Amy he had a sneaky suspicion she was the reason or at least one of them.

"Okay I'm going to tell you guys something but after this I'm out I made a promise and I plan to keep it." They all nod as Zay tells them all about Amy Shaw.

 **Next the truth about Amy and the return of Josh. Maybe even Amy too.**


	5. Chapter 5

Zay looked at his phone staring at the picture of Gabby. He knew he promised and technically he wasn't breaking said promise they needed to know about her. If Lucas plan to date her they would eventually meet her and need to know.

Amy was the third wheel on the tricycle that made up Lucas and Zay's friendship.

They practically did everything together since they lived and grew up so close to each other. Everyone knew the story of Lucas and how he would save Zay since he talked a lot and got in trouble for it.

What they didn't know was that Amy use to get picked on too. At least that's what Lucas and Zay had always thought. Once Lucas moved it was made clear that Amy was the bully and would manipulate people and if they didn't do what she wanted she would pretend they hurt her crying to Lucas about it before he left.

Zay only found out the truth because Amy thought Lucas was going to move back and it broke her heart because she was in love with him and when he didn't and apparently found another she got angry. She was making everyone's life hell and apparently still has Lucas wrapped around her finger even after all these years.

She even tried to make Zay's life hell until he moved to New York and away from her crazy when he threatened to tell Lucas the truth.

"Zay why haven't you told Lucas any of this? He should know." Farkle asked as Zay laughed. "Weren't you listening Lucas won't believe it. He still sees her as that girl who needed rescuing. She's the devil!" He shouts as Maya laughs.

"So what do we think? Amy said or did something to make huckleberry think Riley wanted to end their relationship?" Maya asked as they all look at each other. "Well from what I know Lucas said Riley ended their relationship and now that I know Amy is involved I'm sure what he thinks is far from the truth."

"So what do we do? They will not express their feelings only their anger and frustration towards each other. How do we get them to access their other emotions?" Smackle ask as Zay phone buzzes showing Gabby picture. "Not sure on that I got to go."

He heads out the room going towards the backyard talking to her when Riley comes back from her run. "Hey Zay talking to your girlfriend?" He sticks out his tongue as he says bye. "Yeah." Riley smiles sitting next to him on the patio.

"Well I can't wait to meet her." She takes off her sweater and Zay sees her tattoo. "Cotton candy face you have a tattoo?" She fake gasps touching her wrist where it was. "I didn't know I did." He nudges her reading what it said. "What does RMLF mean?" Riley widens her eyes as she stands up.

"Nothing just a drunk tattoo. I better go shower. See ya Zay." She waves as she walks back in the house leaving Zay wondering until it dawns on him. Lucas had a similar one on his wrist.

He shakes his head knowing he couldn't stay out of it.

* * *

Lucas walked on the beach rubbing his neck as he kicked at the sand. Maybe I should just go home. He thought slumping down on the sand letting it slip through his fingers. It had only been a day and he and Riley but mostly him were already making it unbearable for the rest of their friends.

He lays back as his phone buzzes in his pocket. He takes it out smiling when he sees that it was Amy wanting to FaceTime. "Morning Ames." He says sitting up as she smiled at him. "Hey stranger I thought you were going to call me last night what happened?"

Lucas rubbed his neck as Amy looks at him weirdly. "I got into a argument with Riley in front of everyone. Kind of put a dampener on the night." She sighs shaking her head as she looks at him. "Let me guess Riley started it?" He shakes his head as he plays with the sand.

"No it was my fault I started it." He looks at her weirdly when she scoffs shaking her head. "I'm sure she provoked you Lucas. Why would you just start something for no reason. She must be bitter you didn't chase after her like she wanted you to."

"What are you talking about? She never asked me to chase after." He sees her widen her eyes chewing her nail before lightly laughing. "I just meant she probably doesn't like that you're happy and wants you miserable. Which you aren't since you have me. Wait are you miserable?" Lucas chuckles softly as he shakes his head.

"No I'm pretty sure you make me the opposite of miserable." Lucas smiles before looking at his wrist. He sighs softly tugging his shirt sleeve over it hoping Amy didn't see it even though he knew she couldn't. They argued over it and he knew she wanted it gone but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Lucas you there still?" He nods smiling at her as Amy tilts her head. "Do you want me to come out there? Texas just isn't the same without you." He chuckles as he shakes his head.

"No It's okay I think I may come home early anyways." He says looking out at the water. "Aww you miss me Friar?" Lucas looks at her having deja vu from another time with another brunette. "I got to go but I'll definitely talk to you tonight."

He smiles as she blows him a kiss telling him she loved him. He stares at the water shaking his head. How could Zay say he didn't know her he knew exactly who she was and she was there for him when he really needed someone.

He lays back in the sand looking at his wrist. Maybe he should just get it removed he's sure Riley removed it months ago anyways. He sighs getting up and heading back towards the house knowing if spending a week with his friends he should apologize.

He second guesses himself when he sees Riley laughing with someone in the driveway.

* * *

Riley walked out the front door looking around before pulling out her little compact. She knew she didn't have to hide it it wasn't like she was smoking she just didn't want to share. Plus she just needed a minute alone before all the craziness she knows is going to happen.

Thanks to her messing up and having Zay see her tattoo of her and Lucas initials. She stares at it tracing it softly wondering if it was a smart move to get it. Granted it wasn't that big and it was just four letters. But four letters she would have to live with forever.

Unless she got it removed something she knew she couldn't do even if she wanted to.

She sighs taking out another pixie stick eating it as she leaned against the door. She looked down at it and knew she needed something stronger. She smiles pulling out her phone knowing the perfect person to call.

"You know I regret keeping in contact with you." Riley shakes her head walking towards his car as he gets out. "Hey you have yourself to blame Mr. wonka." He looks at her before they both start laughing and hug. "How you been Charlie?" She asked as they pull apart.

"Good opening up another candy store in Manhattan next month." He leans on his car as Riley holds out her hands. "You have a problem Riley. You still carry candy in that compact?" She winks as she takes out a licorice biting into it.

"So what's going on you never call for a candy fix except that one time." Riley scrunched her nose as finished her licorice. "Oh I know." He tells her as she looks at him. "Friar?" He asked nodding his head towards where Lucas was walking up from the beach looking at them.

"I better go before he thinks I'm trying to ask you to another school dance." Charlie tells her as they hug again. "Gardner I swear sometimes you're something else. How does the misses put up with you?" He chuckles getting into his car shrugging his shoulders.

"I supply her with candy." She laughs waving as he drives away. She smiles heading back inside towards Maya's room. "How's the ankle peaches?" She asked laying next to her best friend. "Sore. I think I'm going to need to be carried everywhere."

Riley laughed as she helped Maya up putting her on her back making sure to grab her candy and head outside again. "You still think I'm going to drop you don't you?" Riley asked as Maya loosened her grip on her. Maya scrunched up her nose before smiling at Riley. "Maybe a little."

Riley shook her head as she sat down next to her on the grass. "So what's with all the candy? You rob a candy store?" Maya asked as Riley dug through the bag. "Nope Mr. willy wonka himself brought it for me." Maya looks at her weirdly as Riley mouths Charlie.

"I didn't know you two talked still?" Maya asked looking through the bag. "Yeah he's one of the people I emailed why I was away." That sat in silence before Riley looked at her. "So how long have you and my uncle Josh been you and uncle Josh?"

"Don't hate me but a year." Riley widens her eyes choking on the gummy bear she was eating. "Maya a year?! You never said anything about him in your letters or emails." Maya looks at her and sighs.

"I wanted to and I'm sorry. But Riles you were off in another country doing amazing things and I thought every letter or email was going to say something bad happened to you. I got scared everytime. Plus it happened around the same time you and a certain person ended things and you fled the country."

Riley leaned her head on her shoulder staring out at the trees. She couldn't really fault Maya for keeping her relationship a secret. They valued each other's happiness and when Lucas and her broke up she was in a very bad place that she was certain a part of her still was in.

"I didn't flee I flew coach." Riley tells her as Maya leans her head on hers. "I'm sorry I just left like that I just needed..." she sighs lifting her head. "I'm not sure what I needed." They smile at each other before looking out at the backyard.

"Enough sadness so where is uncle Josh I assumed you two would be glued to each other?" Riley asked laughing. "Normally we are but he had to fly out of town and I miss him." Riley smiled as she got up heading inside taking her phone.

"Hey uncle Josh your favorite niece here. Maya or should I say soon to be aunt Maya told me the good news. You should come out here she misses you and is broken. Ankle wise not anything else I'll explain more when you get here. Hurry."

* * *

Farkle and Smackle sat in his study enjoying the quiet as they read. Zay told them they were an old married couple when he saw them lounging on the couch both with a book in hand and Farkle head on Smackle lap.

"Dearest?" Smackle says looking down at him as he looked up. "Do you think perhaps we should tell Lucas about his girlfriend's true intentions? Keeping this a secret can only cause more hurt than there already is. Do you not think?"

Farkle sat up closing his book as he thought about it. On one hand maybe they should tell him he should know. Lucas was his best friend after all ever since he came to their school in seventh grade. He wanted nothing but the best for him and he knew when he was with Riley he was his best self.

He didn't want to say Riley was the cause of him being the guy he was but she helped him get there. Farkle could see the Lucas he is now and he didn't have that same light in his eyes like he use to.

However on the other hand none of them knew what exactly happened between Riley and Lucas and how Amy played a part. Neither would say anything except blame the other for why the relationship had ended like it did.

He knew better than anyone they were all stuck at a crossroad and each way had a different outcome and he wasn't entirely sure which one they would choose.

"Honestly Isadora I'm not quite certain of anything at this point."

* * *

Maya moaned as she looked at her ankle. She was pretty sure she broke it if it still looked purple and gross like. She grimaced as she lightly scratched at it since it was itching. Why did it seem when you have a broken bone that part of your body seems to get the itchiest.

She grabs a twig off the grass sighing in relief as she scratched. "Maya what are you doing?" She looks up and sees Lucas walking out the house with a book. "I'm scratching huckleberry it itches." He looks at her weirdly as she looks at him that way back. "What?" She asked setting the twig down next to her.

"I just thought you would start calling me Lucas again since what happened the night before with Riley and I." Maya shakes her head as she looks at him. She knew no matter how much he denied it he still loved Riley and probably always would. Just like Riley would always love him.

"No but as soon as my ankle is better I'm going to kick you for reading her personal letter. How did you even know about it anyways?" Lucas rubs his neck as he looks at her. "I didn't know it was a letter to herself until I read it. I just seen her hide it and I got..." Maya interrupts him by saying jealous.

"Curious." He tells her opening his book up as Maya nods her head. "Hey what did she mean take me back to where it all started?" He asked as Maya chewed her cheek. She couldn't actually tell him what she meant by that then she would have to admit to knowing about the ring and how Riley was going to propose.

"I don't know Ranger Rick maybe if you would have asked her about the letter instead of digging you would know." She tries not to look at him as he narrows his eyes at her. "You know something don't you?" He asked as Maya laughed. "I know a lot of things Ranger Roy." She looks at the patio door hoping someone would come out since she couldn't exactly walk away.

"Zay there you are!" Maya shouts as Zay walks out looking at her weirdly. "Yes here I am honey nugget." He looks at her weirdly as she gestures at Lucas making Zay chuckle. "Hey Hart may I have the honor of burying you in the sand?" Maya shook her head but agrees as she hops on his back.

"So why did you want away from Luke?" Zay asked once they reached the beach and he lowers her on the sand. "Well he was asking questions and apart of me was tempted to tell him so Riles and him could get back together." Zay chuckles shaking his head before saying oh.

"Gabby is going to kill me but I'm in for operation get them back together." Maya looks at him as she ask why. She smacks him in the arm making him yelp as she shakes her head. "Oh my god I completely forgot about those tattoos."

"Wait you knew they got them?" Zay asked as Maya nodded. "Of course Riles called me one night and I was so sure she was drunk when she told me what they were doing that I didn't believe it till she sent a picture. I guess back then they were so sure they'd be together forever."

Maya sighs clutching her locket before looking at the water. "So what do we do? Lock them in a room and let them go at it or divide and conquer?" Maya laughs shaking her head at him knowing separate was probably best. "I'll take Huckleberry you think you can handle Riles?" Maya ask him as Zay looks at her weirdly.

"You really think I'm going to let you talk to Ranger Rick after all the times you poked that bear? Nope." She laughs loudly when Zay pouts saying it was only twice. They head back as Riley tells them they were going to barbecue since the geniuses got food. Maya not being able to move or help since she claimed she was broken sat back and watched everything.

Zay told her on the walk back they needed to do recon and see if there was something still there or them just wanting something to be there. Maya knew without even having to look at them that something was definitely still there between Riley and Lucas. She could see the way Riley knew exactly what he needed while he grilled and Lucas knew exactly how Riley liked her food.

The way they were with each other was something Maya always admired about them. She sighs softly holding her locket in her hand wishing Josh was with her although she knows he was going to hate her for not telling Riley about their engagement.

"Missing uncle Josh peaches?" Riley asked sitting down next to her handing her a soda. "Of course that's my Boing I always miss him." Maya see her smiling at her and looks at her weirdly. "What did you do Riles?"

She laughs shaking her head opening her soda. "I don't know what you're talking about?" Maya knew she did something since she gets up winking at her. Maya looked around at her friends smiling. This was how it was supposed to be them laughing with each other and not at each other's throats.

But she knew something was going to happen and soon. She wakes the next morning on her side looking down at her ankle which was bandage differently and didn't hurt as much. She widens her eyes when she feels someone groan on her other side pulling her to them. She would have screamed if she wasn't familiar with the person.

She turns over and let's out a tiny gasps causing them to open their eyes. "Morning gorgeous."

 **Big things happening next chapter. Secrets revealed.**


	6. Chapter 6

Maya gasps not truly believing Josh was next to her even with his familiar greeting still ringing in her ears. She touches all over his face making him chuckle as she smiles launching herself at him and instantly regretting it cause of her ankle.

"Your here?" She whispers as Josh takes off her wrap checking her ankle. "Well someone told me my favorite patient was hurt. How could I stay away." Maya tilts her head at him in confusion but nods knowing that's why Riley was so smiley the night before. She must have called Josh telling him she got hurt.

"Well Dr. Matthews how does it look?" She asked leaning on her arms watching Josh go into doctor mode. "Well I'm not sure. I'm going to need to give you a more thorough check up." Maya smiles laying back as Josh moves up kissing her. "I love playing doctor with you." Maya whispers as he kisses her once more.

He chuckles looking at her making her smile. "What?" She ask as he fiddled with her hair. "I'm just so happy you told Riley we were engaged. I was starting to get worried." Maya looks at him biting her lip wondering what Riley could have possibly said to him to assume she told her.

She knew she needed to come clean with him before it got worse.

"Actually Boing I need to tell you..." she gets interrupted by a knock at her door. "You guys doing it?" Zay jokingly ask walking in the room with his eyes closed. "Funny Zay we were in the process." Josh says as Maya gasps hitting him in the chest.

"What do you... What do all of you want?" Maya ask when Farkle and Smackle follow behind closing the door. "Okay what is going on?" Josh asked sitting up pulling Maya so she was leaning against his chest. "Oh. Doctor dreamboat I did not know you were with us." Smackle says pulling her glasses down her nose a bit.

"Yes I am. How are you doing Smackle?" Josh asked with a smile. "Well I could use a private physical if you know what I mean?" Maya widens her eyes as Zay and Josh chuckle. "Smackle!" Farkle says as she clears her throat pushing her glasses back up. "Sorry Smackle the only physicals I give are to my fia..."

Maya widens her eyes afraid he might say it luckily Zay interrupts. "Can y'all be gross later. We are in a crisis here." He walks back towards the door before pulling at his hair. "Okay drama queen what's going on?" Maya asked as Zay gives her a look.

"Gabby is coming." He says repeating himself as they all look at him. "So you don't want her to come down here?" Maya asked not understanding what Zay was saying. "No she knows I agreed to help get Riley and Lucas back together and now she is going to kill me."

"Zay I highly doubt she know unless you told her and once she gets here I'm sure she would feel the same way." Maya tells him as he nods his head. "Let's go downstairs I'm hungry." Zay says making them shake their heads at him. "Zay is one serious weirdo. Oh before I forget here."

He pulls out a black boot from under the bed holding it out to Maya who makes a face at it. "But I don't want a boot I like being carried around." Maya pouts as Josh shakes his head. "Well that's probably why your ankle is still sore you haven't been letting it heal properly."

"Your so mean Doctor Boing." Maya smiles as he slips her foot into the boot. "See you don't feel it do you?" He asked smirking at her as she scrunches her face. "No. But I still would like to be carried." He shakes his head bending down so she could hop on. "Is this how it's going to be when we get married?" He ask opening the door.

Maya widen her eyes biting her lip and clutching her locket. "Actually Josh we need to talk..." He was about to say something when they hear arguing from downstairs.

* * *

Riley smiled as she finished mixing the batter for her blueberry banana muffins. She always loved cooking in the Minkus beach house. The kitchen held double ovens something she loved and had her mom install in the bakery.

She had just filled the last tray setting the timer when she hears him. "Hey." She turns around spotting Lucas rubbing his neck standing on the other side of the counter. "Hey." She says wiping down the counter and putting the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Look I just wanted to apologize for digging through your things and reading your letter." He says looking at her. Riley gives him a small smile knowing if they wanted to survive the week together they should be civil towards each other.

She was able to apologize too but his next words stop her. "I mean you being secretive with that letter just brought up bad memories of when you were hiding the ones from Jeremy..." He stops talking when Riley looks at him weirdly scoffing.

"What are you talking about there were no letters from Jeremy. I've told you this when you first asked me." It was Lucas turn to scoff as he folds his arms across his chest. "You know what I'm talking about Riley the letters. The ones he sent you declaring his love for you. I mean you did let him kiss you."

Riley wanted to rip her hair out her head or scream or maybe punch something. "How could you throw that in my face? I told you about and I never liked him like that I loved you why would I want someone else?!" She shouts clenching and unclenching her hands.

"What about what Amy showed me then huh? If you were so in love with me why did you do what you did?" Riley threw her hands up in the air shaking her head. She was so sick of talking about that girl. She knew she was the reason things got how they did between her and Lucas. But unfortunately Lucas had blinders on when it came to Amy Shaw.

"Unbelievable. Why does it even matter? Anything I say you won't believe. So what's is there's left to say huh? Why the hell does it matter?" She shouts feeling the angry tears pool in her eyes. "It matters to me!" He slammed his fist on the counter as everyone comes barreling into the kitchen staring at them.

"What's going on here?" Josh asked putting Maya down. "Nothing." Riley tells him never taking her eyes off Lucas. "Um can one of you take the muffins out when the timer goes off I'm going to take a walk."

She walks out ignoring everyone's eyes as she wipes hers heading for the beach. She shook her head as she walked. Who did he think he was? She didn't know why she was letting him get to her so much. Although she had a feeling she knew exactly why he was still getting to her.

"Riley!" She sniffs stopping and turns seeing Zay running towards her. "You okay sugar?" He asked as he pulls her into a hug. "I'm okay Zay just had to get out of there. You didn't have to follow me."

"Hey I told you friends don't let friends leave angry." She smiles as they walk down on the beach sitting down. "I thought it was drive angry?" He smiled as she playfully nudged him looking out at the water. She could see he wanted to say something but seen him looking back at the house.

They both laughed as Maya slowly hobbled towards them making a face and muttering under her breath. "Riley your uncle is a meanie I can't believe he is making me wear this thing." She sits on the opposite side of Riley leaning her head on hers. "So you gonna ask?" Riley says looking between the two of them.

"Well I came out because Boing thought I was going to stab huckleberry." Maya jokes as they all laugh even though they knew it was true. "Sugar you want to tell us what that was all about?" Zay asked as he puts his hand on Riley's arm.

"Lucas was attempting to apologize but instead brought up the past or at least his version of the past or his delusional version of it." Riley sees Maya and Zay sharing a look as she looks at them. "What?" She ask as Maya looks at Zay who takes a deep breath. "Would this have anything to do with Amy Shaw?"

Riley clenched her jaw fisting her hand in the sand at the mention of her name. "Yeah I know her." She says through gritted teeth. "I know all about Amy Shaw."

* * *

Farkle stares at Lucas with folded arms as he watches him hit the punching bag in the basement his dad converted into a gym. If he wasn't sure before he was sure that their group of friends were in no way going to survive the week with the way things were turning out.

"Just say it Farkle." He looks up as Lucas stops hitting the bag and was leaning against it. "I don't know what you want me to say Lucas." Farkle says tossing him a towel. "Tell me I'm ruining everyone's time by bringing up mine and Riley's past so much? Tell me something." He says as Farkle shakes his head.

"Freak face the only thing I can say to you is why." Lucas looks at him weirdly asking why what. "Why do you think you keep bringing up something that happened a year ago?" Farkle shrugs heading for the stairs as Lucas voice stops him.

"I'm not still in love with her if that's what you're getting at Farkle." He smiles softly before turning around. "Never assumed you were Lucas I said you needed to figure out why." He heads upstairs convinced more than ever he was.

* * *

Lucas shakes his head as he heads up to his room heading for the shower. He wasn't still in love with Riley. He couldn't be after the way things ended between them. It would be crazy to still be in love with her.

He will admit sometimes his heart did beat a little faster and he got what he always called his Riley butterflies when she was near. But that was just automatic he couldn't turn that off or could he? Did he really want to turn them off? He didn't know why he was stressing about it he had a girlfriend that he liked very much.

Someone who understood him like he thought Riley did.

He showers getting dressed and heads down to the living room where everyone was staring at Zay. "Good sit down." Zay tells him as Lucas looks at him weirdly before looking at Riley who was talking with the geniuses. "Okay Zay what is this all about?" Maya asked with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you asked honey nugget. As you all know I met someone and I think she may be the one. My true love my reason for being all that gross love stuff." Everyone laughs as Lucas glances at Riley who looks at him. "So she is coming out here and I need no want everyone on their best behavior."

Lucas looks and sees everyone looking at him. "Come on. Fine." He grumbles as Zay continues talking. "So what are we going to do? Go out or family dinner?" Riley ask as they all looked at each other. "We could do what we use to do when we came down for the summer." Maya suggest.

"What do you guys do?" Josh asked as everyone smiled pulling out their phones. "We order food from our favorite restaurant and pig out until someone throws up. Usually it's Zay." Lucas tells him as everyone laughs at Zay again. "Oh yeah that's right. Last time we did this Zay thought he could eat more than all of us."

"Hey I won twenty bucks from that." He says frowning. "Yeah but none of y'all have beat my record yet." He says smugly hitting Farkle then Riley with a pillow followed by Lucas who hits him back. "Dude no one wants that record." Everyone laughs as Lucas, Zay, along with Josh and Farkle hit each other with pillows while the girls bet on them.

"So Gabby the one huh?" Lucas asked Zay as they sat on the deck outside. After their pillow fight the boys call a truce so they could get ready for their dinner and meeting Zay's girlfriend. "Yeah I think she is." Zay laughs as he looks at Lucas. They sit in silence a few minutes before Lucas clears his throat.

"Look I'm sorry man." Zay shakes his head as he pats Lucas shoulder. "I know dude I'm sorry too." They stare at each other before Zay chuckles nudging Lucas as he stands heading back inside. Lucas stays out there staring at the stars when he hears Riley walk out. He stands as she quickly turns dropping her little compact.

"Still hiding your pixie stick addiction?" He asked handing it to her but not exactly letting it go. "Well they don't exactly make a patch for pixie sticks." She jokes as she looks down at their hands. "I'm sorry Riley I don't know why I keep bringing up the past. Maybe it's because..."

Riley widens her eyes at him as he drops her hand. "Because what?" She asked looking at him as he rubbed his neck. "Nothing it's all in the past right?" He watched as she nodded her head. "Your right best to keep it there and not bring it up anymore."

He watched as she walked back in the house wiping her cheeks. He sighed rubbing his neck turning around seeing Gabby looking at him.

* * *

Gabby didn't know what she expected when she arrived at the beach house. She half expected to see Zay hungover in the grass or at the very least doing something weird in the ocean or on the beach. She smiles just thinking about him knowing now that she was there he'd probably do all of those things.

What she didn't expect was to see Lucas and who she suspected was Riley having what looked like a very intense moment. She caught the last part of what they were saying and she knew from the look on Riley's face that she was still very much in love with Lucas still and from the way Lucas was looking he still loved her.

She heard all the stories from Zay about his friends and especially Riley and Lucas and their story and how it could rival any love story. Him along with their friends were devastated when they broke up and Gabby knew she told Zay not to meddle but...

"So how did you two meet?" Riley asked her as Gabby looked at Zay who was covering his face. "Well it's actually a very funny story. I met Zay two years ago and was sitting down when this person comes flying back falling on me." Gabby looks at Zay who mouths no more as Gabby winks at him.

"Zay pushed someone or was it him? Please say it was him?" Maya ask making everyone laugh. "Yup it was him." Gabby says nodding her and smiling. "He fell right onto my lap. And you know what he did? He looks at me and then begins to laugh honestly I wanted to throw him off me but there was something in his eyes that made me stop."

Zay shakes his head as Gabby continues telling their first meet. "After he stopped laughing you know what he said?" She asked as everyone wait to hear. "He told me he understood the what staring into someone stupid eyes meant." She sees Lucas and Riley share a look as everyone laughs at Zay.

"Zay can you show me where the bathroom is?" Gabby asked as he smiles at her. "Gabs this isn't the way to the bathroom." Zay says as she grabs his hand leading him down the hallway. "I want in Zay." She says as he looks at her weirdly. "You want in on what?" He asked as she shakes her head.

"Don't play coy with me Isaiah Ernest Babineaux I know you and I know you cooked something up with your friends." She says pointing her finger at him as he smiles. "Okay we do and I'm sorry I know I said..." she shakes her head as she smiles at him. "I want to help."

* * *

Josh kissed Maya's shoulder as they all sat with their food in the theater room watching movies. He chuckles softly as Maya pretends to feed him a taco before taking a bite herself. "Such a meanie Hart." She giggles as he kisses her cheeks and neck. "Hey where's your ring?" He asked noticing her hand and her tense up.

She holds up her locket opening it up as she takes it out. "Why don't you have it on?" He whispers as she looks at him. "I think we should..." She gets cut off by Gabby screaming and hitting Zay for putting a noodle down her shirt.

They turn off the movie as everyone starts cleaning up. Josh forgets all about the ring as Maya tells him her ankle was hurting her and she was going to sleep. She kissed him as she headed up with him telling her he'd be up in a minute.

Josh goes upstairs smiling at Maya who was passed out. He slips into bed next to her noticing her ring wasn't on her finger. He stares at her as she opens her eyes smiling at him. "You didn't tell Riley did you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Josh sat up shaking his head as Maya sits up as well. He couldn't believe what he was hearing he thought she said she had told her about them. "Maya I thought you told Riley we were engaged? You said you told her." Maya shakes her as she clutches her locket.

"I never said I told. I tried to tell you that." She says as he stands scratching his neck. "Well why did she leave me a voicemail calling you aunt Maya if you didn't tell? No the real question is why haven't you told her yet? You tell her everything. Why is this so hard for you to tell?"

Josh watches as Maya looks down at her fingers shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know okay. I don't know why it's so hard to tell her." He shakes his head again as he grabs his bag putting his clothes in it. "Where are you going?" Maya ask wirh tears in her eyes.

"It's obvious you don't want me here so I should just head back home." Josh tells her as he continues packing not looking at her. "That's not true I want you here Josh. More than I want anything else." She says standing up and limping towards him.

He sighs softly as he looks at her wiping the tears that fall down her cheeks. "I don't think you do if you can't even tell your best friend we're engaged." Maya steps back shaking her head. "So what you don't even want to marry me anymore?"

Josh moves towards her cupping her cheek. "I never said that Maya. I just... how do you expect me to want to stay when you can't even be honest with me." He sees the hurt in her eyes as she takes his hand from her face. "Well maybe we shouldn't get married then." She whispers opening her locket pulling out her ring.

Josh looks at her feeling like an ant and someone just stepped on him. "Maybe we shouldn't." He watches Maya as she sniffs wiping at her eyes closing her locket up clutching it tightly in her hands. "I'll just wait downstairs so you can finish." She tells him walking towards the door.

"Maya you don't have to do that." Josh tells her as she shakes her head giving him a small smile. "I know." She whispers as she walks out closing the door. Josh walks towards the door putting his hand on the doorknob ready to open it but stops. He walks back towards the bed sitting down staring at the ring in his hand.

Wondering if he was making the right decision.

* * *

Riley groaned as she rolled over looking at the time. She had no clue why she seemed wide awake when she had just gone to bed four hours ago. It was like her body and mind were screaming at her to get up something is going on. She sighs softly sitting up grabbing her blanket and decides to head towards the deck.

She makes her way down to the backyard opening the door freezing when she sees Lucas outside. She turns around ready to leave when he calls out to her. "Riley?" She sighs turning around giving him a short wave. "Couldn't sleep either?" He asked pausing the movie He was watching on his phone.

She shakes her head as she sits down wrapping the blanket around herself. He resumes his movie as Riley looks at him before leaning back staring at the sky. She smiled to herself as she stared at the stars. She knew she shouldn't but the memories from that perfect day came flooding back.

She also knew she was also opening a can of worms as she spoke.

"Remember that night we laid under the stars and Pappy Joe almost ran us over?" She looks over at Lucas wondering and a little saddened he didn't say anything until he speaks. "Well you thought recreating that scene from the notebook was a great idea." He tells her laughing lightly as she joins in.

"Hey your the one that made us watch it a hundred times that summer. I can still recite it by heart." She turns her head as she sees him put his phone away. "You mean you can only recite one part from that movie." She laughs as she sits up facing him.

"Say I'm a bird! Say it! Say it now!" She says with a smile as he chuckles sitting up and facing her. "You're a bird." He tells her with a smile. "Now say you're a bird too." She smiles as he smiles wider at her. "If you're a bird, I'm a bird."

They stare at each other with smiles on their faces before Lucas clears his throat laying back down. "To bad it all had to end." He tells her as she nods swallowing the lump in her throat. She wasn't sure if he was talking about the day or their relationship. "Yeah." She whispers wiping her eyes so he doesn't see the tears.

"Riley that's..." Lucas starts to say when they hear a cup break in the kitchen. "Maya?" Riley says getting up and seeing Maya sniffing and wiping at her eyes as she apologizes over and over for waking her up. "Peaches you didn't...Why are you crying?" Riley ask as Lucas picks up the glass.

"Josh and I had a fight and I think we broke up. He leaving Riley." Maya cries as Riley hugs her. Riley clenches her fist having a feeling she knew why. She looked over at Lucas and sighs before looking at Maya. She may not be able to have saved her relationship but she sure as hell was going to save her best friend.

"I'll be back okay?" She tells Maya before looking at Lucas who nods like he understood what she wanted. She makes her way towards their room not even bothering to knock as she sees him sitting on the bed. "Riley what.." He isn't giving much time to talk when Riley grabs his hand pulling him out the room.

"So who wants to tell me what happened?" She ask sitting Josh down on the couch where Lucas was with Maya. "It doesn't matter Riley he's leaving." Maya says looking away from Josh as she held her locket. "I'm only leaving because you can't tell her the truth Maya. Even after you said you would."

Riley looks between them and shakes her head. "Is this about your engagement?" They look at her with wide eyes making her smile slightly. "You guys are engaged?" Lucas ask looking at them. "Congrats." Riley sees Maya look at him weirdly before looking at her. "How did you figure it out?"

"Well remember that first night here and how you twisted your ankle?" Riley ask as Maya nods. "Well apparently to get you to stop complaining Farkle gave you a painkiller so by the time I got back you were loopy. I was putting you to bed when you told me. You kept apologizing saying you didn't want to hide it and Josh was going to be unhappy but you loved him to much not to tell me."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Maya asked as Riley sits next to her. "Well I was going to but I didn't want to rob you of that happy glow you had on your face like when you told me you two were dating." Maya smiles wiping her eyes as she hugs her. "Can you forgive me for hiding it?" She asked. "Only if you forgive me for hiding it from you?"

They both laugh as they pull apart smiling at each other. Riley glances at her and then at Josh who was staring at Maya. "Now you need to tell Josh the real reason you've been afraid to tell me the truth."

* * *

Maya widened her eyes looking at Riley who smiles nodding her head. "I can't Riles I..." Riley shakes her head putting her hand on hers. "Don't be afraid Maya it's okay." Maya sees her glance at Lucas before smiling back at her.

She tilts her head at Riley who laughs telling her it's alright. She didn't know how she knew but then again they were thunder and lightning and she wasn't all that surprised her best friend would figure it out.

"What is she talking about?" Josh ask looking at Maya who clears her throat. "Well I..." she stands up pacing a little before turning and sitting by Josh. "This is going to sound completely insane and totally girly on my part but here it goes." She looks once more at Riley who gives her a thumbs up.

"All my life I've had one constant thing and that's been Riley. Until I met you of course. I always envied what she had even though I sort of had it since I became apart of her family. I got all the love and warmth I could ever want. But just like how you wanted a relationship like Cory and Topanga I wanted I also wanted thst. Just what they had." She says gesturing at Lucas and Riley.

"When Riley and Lucas got together I saw how in love with each other they were and I wanted something like that too. An all consuming love that while on occasion made you gag but in reality make you really jealous." They all chuckle as Maya bites her lip before continuing.

"I wanted that kind of love. I wanted someone to look at me the way Lucas looks at Riley or vice versa. Someone willing to just stare at me without having to say one word to each other. I wanted all that the perfect person who knew me inside out. And I found that person in you Josh." She looks at him as he gives her a smile.

"So why couldn't you tell Riley if you had what she had?" Josh ask as Maya looks at Riley who smiles nodding her head. She looks at Lucas and then back at Riley knowing this was going to be hard but she was going to anyways.

"Because they broke up. I know they broke up way before we got engaged and everything but..." Maya takes a breath. "I was afraid that if something like that could happen to a couple I thought were going to be together forever than what does that mean for us?" Josh goes to speak but Maya stops him.

"I know what you are going to say. Why didn't I tell you all this?" He nods his head as Maya let's out a shaky breath. "Because I knew if I told you you would make me feel better and I knew it would work but I would still have that lingering feeling down in my little dungeon of sadness and I didn't want it anymore."

Maya wipes her eyes as Josh takes her hand. "I'm so sorry Josh I know I could have just said what I was feeling but I was afraid my insecurities would ruin everything." She begins to cry as Josh pulls her to him hugging her. She continues crying saying she was sorry as Josh rubbed her back telling her it was okay.

She sniffs pulling back from him wiping her eyes as he looks at her. "I understand if you still want to leave Josh." Maya tells him as he nods getting up and walking away. Maya sniffs wiping her eyes as she sees Lucas grab Riley who looked like she was going to kill someone.

"What's going on I was having a good dream?" Zay yawns as Gabby and the geniuses walk into the living room as Maya buries her face in her hands. She continues to cry as she feels someone trying to take her hands away. "No leave me alone." She says shaking her head. "I can't do that gorgeous."

Maya gasps lowering her hands and seeing Josh in front of her on one knee. "I think this was how I was supposed to do it all along don't you?" Maya looks around at her second little family and smiles before looking at Josh.

"Maya Penelope Hart I love you and want nothing more than to give you that perfect happiness like you described. So if you want..." He looks over his shoulder before whispering in her ear. "I'll help get them back together." Maya smiles looking at Lucas who was still holding Riley. "If that's what you need to be happy."

Maya shook her head putting her arms around his neck. "I realized today that I only need you." Josh chuckles kissing her softly. "Is this why you woke me up to watch y'all make out?" They laugh as Josh moves back holding Maya's hand. "So gorgeous what do you say? Marry me?"

Maya smiles biting her lip nodding her head as Josh slips the ring on her finger again.

* * *

Everyone begin to cheer as Gabby watched how Lucas was still holding onto Riley. She nudged Zay who smiles winking at her as they go and congratulate the newly engaged again couple. "I'm so happy for you Maya when's the wedding?" Gabby ask rambling off wedding questions as Maya laughs while Zay pulls her back.

"Sorry she is really into weddings and all that flowery stuff." Zay says as Gabby glares at him. "It's okay I don't mind." Maya tells him as he nods. "Check it out." Maya whispers as they see Lucas wasn't holding Riley anymore but he still had his hand on her.

"We may not need to do anything seems true love always finds it way back to each other." Zay says as Maya slaps his arm gesturing at Gabby. "Oh don't worry Gabby is totally on board with this." She nods as Maya smiles at them. "Guess we don't really need to do anything?"

They all knew they spoke to soon when the sound of the doorbell goes off.

"I'll get it." Farkle says as everyone looks at each other. He walks back in and looks at Lucas. Before he speaks Amy comes walking in smiling. "Farkle dont you know you aren't supposed to let vampires in your house?" Zay says as Lucas gives him a look.

"Aw Zay I missed you too." She says as he hisses at her. Zay watches as Lucas walks over to her as Amy pulls him to her kissing him making him want to gag as she looked at Riley as she did it. "Huckleberry its a little to early for all that don't you think?" Maya asked after laughing at zay who was pretending to gag.

Zay chuckles as Lucas moves back rubbing his neck as Amy looks smugly at them. "Where's Riley?" Smackle whispers to them as they look not seeing her anymore. "Must have went down to the beach. Gabby and I got this." Zay tells them as he grabs her hand about to head out when Smackle stops them.

"Take a break zay the women will take it from here." Maya and Gabby laugh as Zay pouts saying he was in no way going to dance with the devil. "Well then rescue boing and farkle." Maya says looking over seeing them trying to walk away from Lucas and amy.

* * *

The girls walk on the beach seeing riley sitting on the sand watching the sun rise. Smackle walks back in the house and grabs a bottle of wine. She walks out sitting on Riley's right as Maya and Gabby both look at her weirdly. "Smackle i appreciate the gesture however it's way to early for wine." Riley tells her as smackle shrugs putting it down.

They all stare at Riley as she turns looking at them. "I'm okay guys, I just didn't want to ruin another day by clawing Amy's eyes out." They look okay her as Riley laughs again. "I'm serious and I highly doing Gabby or you Maya for that matter want to spend your first day and your newly engagement again with drama. Let's just have fun okay?"

They all share a look Katrina even though smackle could tell none of them really believe that. "Guys we should head back Zay just texted me a bunch of exclamation points." Gabby says showing them. Smackle looks at Riley before looking at the girls. "I think I'm going to stay and watch the sun rise."

Smackle looks at Maya who not in understanding as she makes her way back in with Gabby. "Smackle I'm fine." Riley tells her as she nods. "I know Riley I too enjoy the way the sun rises over the water." Riley lightly laugh as she links her arm through hers. "We should throw a party for Maya and Josh. What do you think?" She asked.

"I believe we can arrange a gathering of sorts for them." Smackle says as Riley smiles standing up. "Well let's go plan the day awaits us Isadora." Riley walks back towards the house as smackle watches her shaking her head. "Next year perhaps a new place to spend the week." She thought out loud knowing it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lucas watched as Amy unpacked her bags talking about her flight. He was trying to figure what he was feeling the moment Farkle let her through the door. He watched as she was going on about the person she was sitting next to tucking her hair behind her ear when he realized what he was feeling.

It was wrong.

Wrong that she was there with him. Wrong having her interact with his friends and wrong that she never let his hand go. He shook his head not knowing where that feeling had come from. He liked Amy she was his girlfriend for crying out loud.

He shouldn't be feeling like this when she had been nothing but understanding and wonderful. Maybe it was just what Maya had said that had him and his feelings out of whack.

"Lucas you okay?" She asked looking at him still holding a pair of jeans in her hand. "Yeah." He says clearing his throat. "I'm fine why?" She sighs putting her jeans down putting her arms around his neck. "Cowboy you forget I know you. Pretty well I might add." She says as a little voice in the back of his mind said not as well as Riley.

"I'm fine Ames just tired couldn't sleep." He says with a shrug as she looks at him. "Are you sure that's all it is?" He nods as she breathes a sigh of relief. "Good cause I thought you were going to be upset that Jeremy was on his way over here."

"What?!" Lucas says looking at her as she looks at him with wide eyes. "I thought you knew I seen him on my flight telling the guy next to him he was going to visit his girlfriend in New York. I could be wrong Lucas I'm sure Riley isn't dumb enough to invite the guy that ended your relationship out here."

Lucas nodded as Amy kissed his cheek changing her outfit. "Hey maybe we should take your friends out for a get to know you lunch. I know they mean the world to you and I want them to approve of me." Lucas smiled pulling her to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"They will love you. How could they not?" She squeals with delight as they head back downstairs finding everyone in the living room. "Hey so since this is kind of the first time meeting everyone I thought we could go out to lunch like a big couples date." Amy suggests as everyone looks at each other.

"What about Riley?" Smackle asked looking up at her. Lucas looked Amy who smiled at her. "Well I wanted it to be a couples lunch but I guess you can come along." Lucas pulled her closer kissing her head as he hears Riley scoffed.

"Thanks but no thanks I rather eat dirt." She spats walking away as Amy turns to Lucas with tears in her eyes. "I was just trying to be nice." She runs off towards their room as he looks at his friends. "Would it kill you guys to be nice?" He asked as Zay raised his hand as Gabby hits him.

"Huckleberry we didn't even say anything. Besides she was the one that wasn't nice to Riley." Maya tells him as Lucas scoffs. "Riley was the one that wasn't nice. Amy was just trying to include her since she doesn't have boyfriend here. Yet" He says rolling his eyes and clenching his fist.

They all look at him weirdly as Maya laughs getting up. "Ranger Rick I don't know who told you that but Riley hasn't had a boyfriend since you. Maybe you should check your facts." He was about to say something when the doorbell goes off and Farkle answers the door at the same time Riley walks back in the room.

"Um Riley?" Farkle says stepping aside as a brunette haired guy walks up to Riley kissing her. "You were saying." Lucas says to Maya before walking away.

 **More drama for Riley and Lucas and more Joshaya**


	8. Chapter 8

Farkle just like everyone else watched in shock at the guy Riley was letting kiss her. He looked over at Maya who was looking with wide eyes at them. Was Lucas right and Riley had a boyfriend none of the them knew about?

Much like the kiss that theory didn't last long as he watches the mystery man fall to the ground clutching himself.

"Riley what the hell!" He groans as Riley spits before wiping her mouth. "You son of a..." She raised her foot again Farkle guessed to kick him but Josh grabs her taking her outside as the girls follow leaving Zay and him staring at the guy on the ground holding himself.

Farkle looks at Zay who was laughing shaking his head taking video of the guy still on the ground. "Zay knock that off!" He tells him as he makes him helping the guy up. "Thanks Farkle." He groans as Farkle helps him in a chair. "Um hold up." Zay says shaking his head. "How do you know his name?"

"I know all your names, Zay." He tells them as Farkle and Zay exchange another look. "Who are you?" Farkle asked as he coughs looking at him. "I'm Jeremy Riley's boyfriend." Zay threw up his hands shaking his head. They both knew that name from the fight Riley and Lucas had.

Zay looks at him as they share an intense conversation with their eyes as Farkle nodded and Zay excuses himself. Farkle walks away grabbing ice for Jeremy since it seemed Riley did a real number to his groin. "Here." He says tossing it to him as Jeremy smiles.

"You look like you have a lot of questions for me." He tells Farkle who sits down across from him. "How'd you figure that?" He asked as Jeremy laughs grimacing slightly from the pain. "When I first met Riley all she did was talk about you guys. I felt like I knew you guys better than my own friends that I known for years."

Farkle smiled at that since he knew Riley did have a habit to talk about them to anyone she met rather than talk about herself. "If she told you about us how come she never mentioned she was in a relationship with you?" He asked as Jeremy looks at him. "Because of Lucas. She knew he would still be upset she chose me over him."

Farkle looked at him weirdly as he gets up once more heading towards Lucas room. It didn't take being a genius to know something more was to the story Jeremy was telling. He shook his head as he chastised himself for ever thinking Riley would cheat or hurt Lucas after the whole triangle.

That's where Jeremy story didn't make sense. Riley would never choose someone else over Lucas. That was a vow she made along time ago.

* * *

Josh ignored Riley's protest and all the obscenities he didn't know she knew as he walked with her over his shoulder down the beach. He seen she had a look in her eye that he had never seen before and honestly it scared him.

He wasn't sure exactly what was going on with Riley and Lucas and he was certain their friends didn't know the whole story either.

"Uncle Josh put me down!" She shouts for the fifth time as she continued hitting him on the back. "Can't do that niece." He says walking until he was sure the house was a tiny speck in the distance. "Ready to be calm now?" He asked as he puts her down putting his hands on her shoulders.

She nods her head as she sits down on the sand before getting up moving towards the water. Josh follows thinking she was going to harm herself but noticed her wiping her face as she floated on her back. He sits back down watching her knowing she needed a minute to herself. And he was happy to give it to her as long as she was okay.

"Boing where is she?" He looks up as Maya stands over him before he points towards the water and Maya looks. He hears Maya let out a tiny gasps as he takes her hand in his. "I'm a horrible friend." Maya whispers as she sits down that he barely hears it.

"Your not a horrible friend Maya." He tells her as she gives him a look. "I know you're just saying that to try to make me feel better but I am. I wasn't there for her like I should have been. If the situation was reversed she would have been there for me like she was this morning."

Josh wraps his arm around her shoulder as they look at Riley who was still floating. "Maya you can't beat yourself up. Riley told you she was fine and I'm sure at the time she was. But you can still be there for her now." Maya looks at him as she kisses him smiling softly. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Josh chuckles seeing Gabby and Smackle walking towards them with bags. He knew it would soon be girl time. "I'm pretty sure you would be in jail for killing Lucas." Maya laughs as she leans her head on Josh's shoulder. "Hey where is she?" Gabby asked as her and Smackle got closer to them.

"The water it helps her think." Maya says as Josh and her get up. "I'm going to give you girls space to talk. I'm sure there is a new development at the house anyways." Josh kisses Maya's head as she smiles.

* * *

Riley wiped her eyes staring at the sky as she moved her arms in the water. It was cold but she didn't really feel it at all. All she felt was anger towards Lucas towards Amy and Jeremy and mostly herself.

She should have fought harder to convince Lucas that he was it for her. That no one else would ever claim her heart the way he did all those years ago.

She shook her head as she turned seeing the girls sitting on the beach watching her. She smiled softly before frowning realizing all the drama from Lucas and her past were ruining the good time their friends were supposed to be having.

And yet here they were for what felt like the third day in a row and they were still being consumed by the drama. She righted herself as she took a deep breath. No more. No more drama she was going to do what she should have done the moment Lucas first brought up their past.

She was going to leave.

* * *

Lucas walked towards his door as he sees Farkle who was giving him a look. "Can we talk?" He asked as Lucas nodded heading out the room walking downstairs with Farkle. He looks towards the living room and clenches his fist when he sees Jeremy was still here and sitting comfortably on the couch.

"What the hell farkle." He spits through gritted teeth. Farkle stops as he looks at him weirdly. "What?" He ask as Lucas gestures towards the unwanted guest on the couch. "Seriously you guys can be nice to Riley's boyfriend but not my girlfriend?" He ask as Farkle shakes his head walking towards the kitchen.

"Nobody is being nice to him Freak face. And he isn't Riley's boyfriend." Lucas looked at him with a confused expression before shaking his head. "Why she let him kiss her then huh?" Farkle shakes his head as he pours himself something to drink.

"Lucas she didn't let him kiss her he did that all on his own and paid for it to." Lucas looks at him weirdly when he chuckles. "She kneed him in the groin Lucas that's why he is still here. He can't exactly walk out." Lucas furrows his brows as he sits down rubbing his neck.

"Why would she do that if they are dating?" Lucas asked confused about the whole situation. Farkle sighed sitting down next to him patting his shoulder. "Because they're not dating. Why would you assume they were?" He asked as Lucas rubbed his neck.

"Amy showed me the letters from him declaring his love for her and how he was happy she loved him back." Lucas tells him as Farkle begins to laugh. "Are you serious?" Farkle asked as Lucas nodded his head making Farkle laugh harder. "Freak face where did Amy find these letters?"

Lucas scratched his head as he thought about it. "In Riley's drawer. Why?" He asked when Farkle shakes his head. "Does your current girlfriend always make it a habit of going through your ex things?" He asked as Lucas looks at him weirdly. "What?"

"I'm saying was that something she did and Riley was okay with or was it something she did to break you two up?" Lucas balled his fist as he stood looking at him angrily. "Amy wouldn't do that to me Farkle. She loves me and wouldn't do that to me."

Farkle scoffed as he got up too clenching his own fist. "Okay if you say so. But tell me this why would Riley keep being with you if she loved someone else. You and I both know there had only ever been one guy in this entire world she has ever loved and I'm pretty sure that guy knows she would never hurt him."

Lucas watches as he walks away mumbling about Lucas being an idiot. He sighs as he head back towards his room finding Amy looking at her phone. "Hey you okay cowboy?" She asked putting her phone down. "Yeah just been a long day and it's not even over." She laughs as she puts her arms around his neck from behind.

"Why were you going through Riley's things?" He asked as he feels her tense up. "What?" She ask moving and sitting down next to him. "The day you showed me those letters from Jeremy. Why were you going through her stuff?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Are you serious?" She asked standing up and pacing. "I wasn't digging through her things the drawer was open and I had bumped into it knocking it out so I picked it up and seen the letters." She begins to cry as she goes to her bags. "What are you doing?" Lucas asked watching as she wiped her eyes packing her things.

"It's obvious you don't believe me so why should I even stay?" Lucas stops her putting his hand on hers. "I'm sorry." He says wiping at her eyes. Ever since they were little he never liked seeing her cry. "I want you here and just seeing Jeremy again has me feeling like hitting something."

He pulls her into a hug as she hugs him tightly. "Hey how about we go and see if there is a movie theater around and watch whatever is playing like when we were kids?" She asked looking up at him smiling. "Sounds like a plan. Let's go."

* * *

"So this is awkward." Jeremy says as Zay, Farkle and Josh all stare at him from the other couch. "I don't think this is awkward at all. It's nice. Don't you think Farkle? Josh?" Zay asked as they all nodded.

"Well it's awkward for me. Is riley coming back soon?" He asked as Zay clenches his fist. "Pretty obvious she doesn't want to see you dude." He says as Jeremy chuckles saying that wasn't true. "Oh yeah might want to tell your balls that." He says as Farkle and Josh begin to laugh.

"Can one of you get her. I'd really like to talk to her." He says again making them laugh harder when Farkle adds his balls must miss her knee. Jeremy scoffs getting up heading outside as the guys all stop laughing.

"So what do you think is going to happen now?" Zay asked as Farkle and Josh share a look. "Well if I know Riley I'm sure she is going to leave." Farkle says as Zay pops up shaking his head. "Nope no no way! Cotton candy face can't leave I won't allow it." He says as Farkle and Josh nod.

"We might not be able to get her to stay especially with Amy here." Josh day with disgust. "Well we need to expose that devil woman for what she is and that's the devil." He says as he smacks his fist into his hand. "How do we do that?" Josh asked as Zay smiles seeing Farkle smile.

"Minkus has a plan!" Zay shouts as Farkle tells them they would need the girls too.

* * *

Riley sat on the beach with the girls eating a sandwich as she knew they were all waiting for her to speak. She knew she had to tell them she kinda owed them after they had to endure her and Lucas craziness. She just wasn't sure she wanted to relive what happened but if she plan to leave then she should rip the bandaid off.

"So you guys must want to know what happened don't you?" She asked looking at the girls as they all share a look. "Riles you don't have to tell us if you don't want to. We.." Maya says gesturing at herself and Smackle and Gabby. "Won't make you."

Riley smiled putting her sandwich down and takes a deep breath.

"Well it all started about a year and a half ago. "I met that guy back there. Jeremy." Riley says as they all look at her nodding softly. "Well he was in my English class I met him on the first day and you know me I became friends with him." She says taking another deep breath.

"But it turned out he was just another Charlie Gardner in Lucas eye." Riley adds as Maya begins to explain to Gabby who tells them Zay had told her a lot of stories about them. "Well I kept telling Lucas he wasn't he was just a friend and maybe I should have listened because he was much worse than Charlie."

"What do you mean worse?" Maya asked grabbing Riley's hand. "He kissed me and thought I would feel the same way. I admittedly told Lucas about it and even transferred classes. I told Jeremy never to come near me and I was sorry he misinterpreted our friendship. But I guess he didn't believe that or whatever."

"What did Lucas mean about some letters?" Smackle asked as Riley looks at her knowing they probably heard their argument and getting embarrassed about it. "Apparently he found letters Jeremy had supposedly wrote me declaring his love for me and Lucas got it into his head that I felt the same way."

Riley pulled her knees up resting her head on them. "Was it Amy?" Maya asked as Riley turned her head looking at her. "Zay told you guys all about Amy huh?" She asked as they all nod. "Yeah I figured." She said as she looked back at the water.

"Were you guys friends?" Gabby ask as Riley nods. "At least I thought we were turns out she just wanted to get closer to Lucas and drive a wedge between us. I didn't think she could but she did." She says sniffing and wiping her eyes. "You didn't see these letters?" Maya ask.

"No I've never seen them. Apparently when Amy showed Lucas he destroyed them or something and.. I guess Jeremy came over showing him some letter I wrote him saying I wanted to be with him. I told Lucas I never wrote any letter but he didn't believe me and it didn't help matters that Jeremy was supposed to be on that trip with me."

"What? I thought that was a last minute thing?" Maya asked as Riley could tell she was shocked by the news. "Nope. It was something our English professor was organizing. When Lucas found out he accused me of keeping Jeremy going a secret and I didn't know until the day of but he never showed up."

She lays back taking deep breaths as the girls look at her. "I need some water." She says standing up as the girls look at her. "You want us to come with?" Maya asked about to stand up as Riley hugs her arms shaking her head. "I'll be okay and right back."

She smiles as she walks back towards the house not wanting to admit that she almost missed the plane as well waiting for Lucas to show up.

She had just stepped into the kitchen when she hears her voice. "Hello Riley." She ignores her walking towards the fridge grabbing a water bottle. "You know it's so funny to see you here. I thought you would still be licking your wounds since Lucas never responded to your letter."

Riley looked at her as Amy smiled at her. "What did you say?" Riley says through gritted teeth. "You heard me. You know I still have your letter and whenever I need a good laugh I read it." Riley clenched her fist as Amy got closer to her. "Looks like I have everything and you have nothing."

Riley smiled at her letting out a chuckle. "Your right so I don't have anything to lose." She says right as she punches her.

* * *

Maya looked at her phone wondering what happened to Riley. It had been ten minutes since she left and she was getting worried. She bites her lip as she tells the girls something was wrong. They make it back to the house to see Lucas in Josh's face as Amy held an ice pack to her eye.

"What happened?" Maya asked as Zay was laughing. "Oh man apparently Riley punched Amy and I missed it!" He says stomping his foot as Maya goes in between her fiancé and Lucas. "What is going on here?" She asked pushing Lucas back.

"Nothing except your boyfriend here thinks he can stop me from yelling at Riley for punching my girlfriend." Lucas says through gritted teeth as Maya clenched and unclenched her fist. Lucas was really starting to piss her off and so was this girl he had brought into their little world.

"Shut the hell up Lucas you aren't going to do a damn thing. And for your information Josh is my fiancé why don't you take care of your "girlfriend" over there and leave Riley alone it's something your good at." Everyone was quiet as Maya pushed passed him going into the house heading for Riley's room.

"Don't leave Riles." Maya says opening the door and closing it. Riley lightly laughs wiping her eyes as she continues packing. "I can't stay Maya." She walks over hugging her from behind as Riley turns hugging her. "Then I'll come with Boing will understand. Let me go get my stuff." Maya heads for the door but Riley stops her.

"No peaches I don't want you to come with me." Riley tells her as Maya turns around with tears in her eyes. "It's because I didn't go to you when you first left isnt it? I'm a terrible friend." Maya says as Riley shakes her head pulling her into a hug.

"Maya you aren't a terrible friend of anything you're the best friend I could asked for. And I knew if you would have came to visit me you would have put your whole life on hold for me and I couldn't let you do that it would have killed me. I didn't want to bring you down the rabbit hole with me. Think how sad uncle Josh would have been without you."

Maya laughs as she wipes her eyes looking down at her ring knowing Riley was right. "I still feel like I should go with you Riles I don't want you to be alone." Maya tells her as they sit on Riley's bed. "I know and I won't be alone you will always be with me I'm just going home. Maybe go visit my aunt Morgan."

Maya smiled as Riley went back to packing her bags. "Peaches are you okay?" Riley asked as Maya turned loooking at her. "No. I feel like such a bad friend like I should have done more or punched Jeremy or Amy or even Lucas for that matter."

Riley laughed as Maya looked at her weirdly. "You called him Lucas. You must really be mad huh?" Maya nodded taking Riley's hand in hers. "Riles I feel like I'm not doing enough for you. You practically helped keep Boing from leaving and I couldn't even get on a plane and help with your broken heart."

"Maya you did help me. I told you this. Just because you weren't there doesn't mean you didn't help me. If I'm being honest if I didn't have a little Maya voice in my head I would definitely be a lot worse. And I definitely wouldn't have had the courage to punch Amy if it wasn't for you." Riley puts her other hand on hers.

"So stop selling yourself short. Your my best friend and as much as you wanted to be there for me I had to handle it alone." Maya smiled grabbing the bag Riley packed heading downstairs. "Do you really have to go?" The girls ask as they hug Riley.

"Yes but I won't be far. And hey maybe next month we can have a girls trip and officially induct Gabby into our group." Riley says as they laugh. "Sugar you sure we can't take you back home?" Zay asked hugging her. "I'm sure and besides you would probably stay and not come back. Maya already tried to pack her things."

They all laugh as Riley's cab pulls up. "Take care of my peaches uncle Josh." Riley says as Maya laughs. "I will." He tells her as the girls and Zay hug her. "Where's Farkle i didn't get to say bye." Riley says as Maya helps her put her bags in the cab.

"Not sure. But are you sure you don't want me to come along?" Maya asked again and Riley and her hug. "I'm sure peaches and don't be to hard on Lucas." Maya scoffs st the mere mention of his name. "I mean it Maya he's still your friend and I want everyone to get along."

Maya pulls back nodding her head agreeing even though she didn't like it. "Call me when you get home okay?" Riley nods getting in the cab as they wave at her. Josh comes up to Maya and puts his arm around her shoulder. "It's stupid I know." Maya says sniffing and wiping her eyes. "It's not stupid at all." Josh tells her kissing her head.

They walk back towards the house when Farkle comes out holding a dvd and smiling. "Minkus you're in so much trouble you..." Maya starts to say as Farkle shakes his head. "I'll make it up to her but you guys have got to see this."


	9. Chapter 9

Farkle walked into his father's office needing a drink. A strong one at that. Actually he knew the whole gang needed a drink after all the stuff going down. He knew he had to hurry since Smackle had told him Riley was going to leave soon.

He walked towards his father's liquor cabinet stopping and looking at his desk. He smiled to himself as he sat down looking at the papers he had on there. He was sure his recipe for his drink was somewhere there. The beach house was the birthplace of it anyways.

He has just started opening his desk drawers when the phone rang. He put it on speaker as he continued searching. "Farkle Ginsburg Minkus why are you searching through your father's things?" His mom ask as he stops looking around.

"I'm not digging in his drawers." He says continuing to search but more quietly than before. "Farkle I can clearly see you looking at this very moment." She tells him as he stands up looking around. "How?" He asked as his mom laughs.

"Did you forget we have cameras?" He widens his eyes looking around as he begins to smile. "Thank you mother. I have to go." He hangs up the call and goes off towards the security room they had.

* * *

Amy looked at her eye in the mirror flinching as she touched it. Stupid Riley. She thought as she grabbed her clothes out her bag. She just couldn't help but try to ruin what she had with Lucas.

If Jeremy was smarter and knew how to manipulate people like she did then maybe him and Riley would be together.

But no he was just plain ole dumb. How hard was it to get someone to believe you. Lucas easily fell for her manipulation all she had to do was get him to see her as that sad little girl she was when they were little.

She just had to get him to remember all the good times they had and act like Riley. Which was exhausting who actually smiled that much? What really sealed it was pretending someone was bullying her. He came to her rescue just like a knight in shining armor.

He always had that white knight personality even when they were little.

She smiled looking around before pulling out the letter from Riley to Lucas. The one she left asking him to chase after her. So pathetic really. She scans it laughing at how Riley ask him to come to her.

"Whatcha got there?" She looks at Lucas before folding the paper up and shoving it in her bag. "My list of things I need from the store." She widens her eyes when Lucas goes to grab it from her bag. "I'll go get them for you."

She chuckles moving in front of him and putting her arms around his neck. "That's Okay you tend to forget what is even on your list." She smiles when he chuckles softly before looking at her eye. "I think a bubble bath is calling your name." He says as she smiles grabbing her clothes heading out the room with him.

* * *

"Minkus you're in so much trouble!" Maya yells as Josh holds her back. "Did she leave?" Farkle asked getting closer. "Yes she left and you better have a good excuse for missing her leave." Maya tells him giving him a look as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Well actually I do." He says wth a smile waving the dvd he was holding in his hand. "What's that?" Zay asked as they made their way back inside the house. "A little gift from the gods and my dad." Farkle chuckles as they head back to his dad's office.

"Well spill already Minkus before I hit you." Maya says as Farkle smiles popping the dvd in the computer. "Remember our junior year for spring break we came here and you and Zay raided my dad's liquor cabinet and broke that vase?"

"That was Zay but go on." Maya says as he turns the monitor so they could all see. They all gasps watching as Amy got closer to Riley before Riley punches her. What made the video even better was the fact they had audio to go with it. So they hear exactly what Amy said to set off Riley.

Maya gets up walking out the room as Zay presses play watching the video again laughing at Amy getting her getting punched again.

"Gorgeous you okay and how did you get over here so quickly?" Josh ask finding her limping as she paces back and forth on the sand. She wanted nothing more than to go back and kick Lucas ass and punch his little girlfriend in the face. Giving her two black eyes.

But as much as she wanted to do that Riley wouldn't want her to. She gives him a small smile before wrapping her arms around her body staring at the water.

"I have to leave." She whisper as Josh stands next to her. "I figured you say that." He tells her rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "You did?" She ask as he nods with a smile. "After watching that video I am more sure than anything else."

She smiles before looking down frowning slightly. "What's the matter?" He ask as they sit down on the sand. "I know I should and want to go home but I'm afraid Riley wouldn't want me to." Josh turns and looks at her weirdly as she laughs.

"I know dumb right?" She gasps playfully pushing him when he nods his head yes. "It's just if I go I know Riley will close herself off and say she is okay when I know she isn't. And I'll know she is only saying that because she will think I'm going to put my life on hold and stick by her side. But I won't well not my whole life." She laughs.

"Hart what's the real reason you want to go be with Riley?" Josh asked as Maya scrunches her nose at him. "I don't want her to hurt anymore I want to wrap her up in a blanket and kick anyone's ass who messes with her. She's my little plant."

Josh chuckles as he wraps his arms around her shoulders. "That's why I love you Hart always looking out for others. Although I suspect that's one of the reasons Riley wanted alone time. She knew you would try to protect her from everything and I think she feels like she can't do that anymore."

Maya sighed softly frowning as she stares at the water smiling slightly when Josh kisses her head. She knew he was right and she did want to protect Riley from getting hurt. But that's what she did she was her best friend and she would do anything for her.

Like get revenge against ex boyfriends and evil girls.

Maya stands dusting herself off as Josh looks at her weirdly. "Whatcha doing?" He ask as Maya holds out her hand to help him up. She doesn't say anything just intertwines their fingers walking back towards the house. She was on a mission and nothing was going to stand in her way.

She opens the door to the office seeing everyone still in there as Zay continues watching the video. They all turn to look at her as she closes the door locking it as she smiles at them.

"So how are we doing this?" Maya says smiling mischievously as Zay laughs wickedly rubbing his hands together as he makes his way towards her. "Hell yes! What are we going to do to send that demon back to hell?" He ask putting his arm around Maya's shoulder making her laugh.

"Well let's brainstorm." Maya says as they all get to work. After a short brainstorming session they decided that Farkle would ask if the couple would like to join them in the theater room. Once they entered Maya would select the movie and sit back with her friends as Lucas saw what a bitch any really was.

She had to remember to grab popcorn and make sure her phone was charged to capture it all. Maybe even throw in a punch or two.

* * *

Lucas listened at the door as he hears Amy softly singing to herself as she gets in heading back towards his room. He stops checking around before grabbing Amy's bag looking through it.

He didn't know why but he got an uneasy feeling in his stomach when she folded up the paper she was holding and distracting him from it. He pulls her clothes out making sure to keep them the same way before he spots the folded up paper.

He smiles when he sees it's a letter to him thinking it was her attempt at a love note and chuckles softly before frowning and walking out the room. He runs towards Riley's room knocking on the door. He doesn't get an answer and goes inside calling her name.

He sighs rubbing his neck slamming the drawer that was left open after noticing all of her clothes were gone. He sat on the bed looking at the letter before clenching his fist walking back towards the bathroom. He was ready to pound on the door and demand to know why Amy had a letter from Riley that was addressed to him.

But he stops knowing if he went over there he would end up doing something he regretted and that wasn't him. He backed away going downstairs out the front door needing to punch or kick something. He walked to the nearest tree folding the letter from Riley putting it in his pocket before punching the tree.

"Oo that looked like it hurt." He looks at his fist but doesn't feel a thing. "It didn't." He says as he turns seeing who was talking to him. "Yeah I figured that I meant it must of hurt the tree. Here." Charlie says tossing him a first aid kit. "What are you doing here Gardner?" Lucas asked balling up his fist again.

"Whoa easy there Rocky I come in peace." He says holding up his hands backing up. "I was just looking for Riley I was heading home but I thought I drop another bag of candy for her." He shows him the candy as Lucas looks back at the house.

"She isn't here she left." He sighs slumping against the car wrapping his knuckles. "Okay get in." Charlie says as Lucas looks at him weirdly. "Why?" He ask as Charlie starts his car. "Cause I think you need someone other than your friends to talk to."

Lucas looked at the house before looking at Charlie getting in the car. He was right he did need someone to talk to.

"Then I found this in her bag and well you seen what happened." Lucas says as Charlie nods. They were sitting together at a diner as Lucas told him about what happened with Riley and him. "Go ahead." Lucas tells him as Charlie looks at him weirdly as a waitress brings their food.

"Go ahead what?" He ask as Lucas gives him a look. "I know what you want me to say but I'm assuming everything that can be said is already swirling around in your head right now." He smiles knowing he was right about that there was always a part of him that refused to believe Riley would cheat on him.

But like an idiot he shut that part down and for what.

"The only thing I want to know is why?" Charlie says as Lucas sips his coke looking at him. "Why what?" He ask already knowing the answer. "Why didn't you believe Riley? Come on Friar you and I both know she would never do something like that to you."

"Because I'm an idiot that's why!" Lucas shouts banging his fist on the table causing everyone to look their way. "Whoa calm down." Charlie tells him. "Sorry folks my friend here has low blood sugar." He pats Lucas shoulder as he rubs his neck.

"I didn't deserve her." He whispers as Charlie looks at him shaking his head. "Well right now I would say that's true but why didn't you believe her. Honest answer." Lucas leans back sighing.

He looked at him knowing it couldn't hurt to telling him so he did. He told him about what he was feeling and about the Texas Charlie Gardner. That earned a chuckle from him as Lucas continues.

"So all that caused me to act in a way I never would with Riley."

Lucas poked at his fries that had gone cold which didn't matter since he wasn't that hungry as he told Charlie his story. A poor story at that he still had no excuse for how he treated the only girl he truly ever loved.

"So what is your next move?" He looks up at Charlie who was smiling at him. "I have no next move Gardner. I reached checkmate along time ago." Charlie bangs his hand on the table causing Lucas to jump. "Bullshit! I can't and won't let this be the end to your guys story. Riley deserves more and so do you."

"Thanks Gardner and I appreciate your concern even if this is completely weird for me." Charlie chuckled making Lucas as well. "It's weird for me too but I know your happiness is tied to Riley's and the same for her so what do you plan to do?"

Lucas looked at him knowing exactly what he had to do and that was let her go. For good.

* * *

Zay danced into the kitchen whistling his favorite song. Today they were finally going to get rid of the devil herself and he was happy. He had just opened the fridge when someone slams it shut causing him to scream. "You demon!" He says holding his heart as Amy looks at him with crazy eyes.

"Where is it Babineaux?" She yells poking him in the chest. "Where is what? Your pitchfork to send you back to hell? Because if you lost that I'll help you find it to get you back there." She rolls her eyes but still stands in front of him with her arms folded across her chest.

"My letter I know you took it. You didn't even hide the fact that you went through my stuff to get it." She shouts. Zay chuckled as he nodded knowing she was talking about the letter addressed to Lucas. "Devil woman I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well let's find out what Lucas has to say about this?" She says dialing him up as zays phone buzzes. He looked at her weirdly as he looked at his phone seeing it was Lucas calling him. He backed out the kitchen heading for for the backyard.

"Hey Luke?" He says as he hears him chuckle. "So where did you disappear to?" Zay asked. "I'm headed to New York." He says as Zay widens his eyes looking around. "Um did you forgot your demon... I mean girlfriend." Zay smiles at the fact Lucas laughs.

"You were right the first time dude. She is the devil." Zay widens his eyes as he looks at his phone. "So what do we do about her then?" Zay asked putting his phone on speaker. "Well I know this is the worst thing I can do to you guys but I figured you would have some fun with her."

"Fun? She's the devil!" Zay said as he hears someone scream. "Oh my god Amy is screaming in the kitchen like a woman possessed." Maya says coming out the house laughing. Zay smiles as he shushes her gesturing at his phone. "Well I got to go but..." Zay looks at his phone wondering if he hung up.

"I know about the letter." He hung up after that as Maya and Zay share a look. "What..." Zay says as the rest of the group comes out with them. "Why does Amy look like she may murder someone?" Farkle asked as they all jump when she stands at the back door pointing at Zay.

"He broke up with me. You just couldn't let me be happy none of you could." Amy shrieked walking towards them. "Demon nobody did anything." He says as she looked crazed with her hand raised. "I don't think so." Smackle says punching her in the other eye and causing Amy to fall.

"Damn Smackle!" Everyone says as Amy laid on the floor holding her eye. Everyone watched as Smackle helped her up and told her grab her and get out. They watched as a scared Amy grabbed her stuff getting in the cab as it pulled away and everyone cheered for Smackle.

Zay and Maya share a look wondering what all this meant for their best friends.

* * *

Riley text Maya she made it as she laid on the couch staring at the ceiling. She kicked her legs as she felt her bags the cab driver brought in for her. She thought it was weird how he didn't have the meter running and even kept making conversation with her. They stopped for food along the way too.

She asked when they had reached her parents apartment why he did all those things and told her friends don't let friends pay for their own cab rides. She smiled shaking her head wondering when Zay even had the chance to pay for her cab.

She sighed softly before sitting up on her arms knowing she couldn't just lay there all day and sulk. She didn't want to be that girl she pulled her laptop out her bag and begin searching for an idea of what she should do next.

She shakes her head as she sees it's her friend Gretchen wanting to FaceTime. She pressed accept laughing at the face she was making. "Hey weirdo." Riley says laughing and shaking her head. "How are you?" She asked as Riley looks at her with a confused expression.

"Are you trying to do a Boston accent?" She ask laughing as Gretchen scrunches up her face. "Yeah did it not sound like it?" Riley shook her head as Gretchen groaned hitting herself with a book she had on her desk. "Great I'm going to look like such a boob when I move there."

Riley gasps as Gretchen smiled throwing her hands out. "Surprise!" They both laugh as she does jazz hands. "I didn't think anything would take you away from England." Riley tells her as she picks up her laptop heading for the fridge.

"Hey I thought you were spending the week at the beach with your friends? What are you doing at your parents place?" Riley bites her cheek before sighing and telling her what transpired the last couple of days. "Wow I feel like I just heard the plot for a new drama show. Intense stuff."

Riley smiled lightly as she shook her head. She knew Gretchen was saying that to help her get out her head and not think about Lucas. "So what's next for you then?" Riley shrugged her shoulders as Gretchen gasps smiling like crazy. "Come to Boston with me. We can paint the town red or purple."

"I don't know I'm not even sure what my next move is going to be. Besides Maya would kill me if I just left again." Riley tells her as she looks at her. "Bring her with you. I'm sure us three could cause some serious damage in Boston."

"I would but she is engaged to my uncle Josh." Gretchen gasps pretending to cry. "What?! Someone else beat me to your hunky uncle?" She asked as Riley covered her ears. "Don't be gross and besides those to were destined for each other."

"Lucas and you are still destined for each other." She tells her as Riley starts to shake her head. "Yes. It's written in the stars and you know they're never wrong." Riley smiled before Gretchen turns her head talking to someone. "Shoot I got to go but I meant what I said you're more than welcome to come stay with me."

Riley thanks her as they both say goodbye. She sighs shutting her laptop before resting her head on her hands staring at the front door. She shakes her head getting up grabbing her bag and camera heading outside.

She walked around with no real destination in mind until stopping seeing she had walked into the park and was by their tree. She lightly laughed walking around it touching around it before sitting down by where they buried their time capsule.

She sat there staring for an hour at everyone as they passed by. She smiles softly before getting up heading for the subway. She didn't know why but she felt like something was calling her to it. She gets on making her way towards the seat she stumbled onto Lucas lap.

She didn't know why she decided to sit there but she does she leans back. Out of habit she leans under the seat expecting to feel the familiar box forgetting she took it out from there. She freezes when she feel a crinkle underneath she pulls it out seeing it was a letter addressed to her.

She looks around not seeing anyone and opens it. Her breath catches in her throat when she sees its the letter she left for Lucas asking him to catch after her. She stands looking around wondering if it was some cruel joke being played on her before she notices a second letter.

* * *

 _Riley,_

 _As you can probably guess I finally got your letter and know everything. I would say better late than never but if I knew what would happen between us I wouldn't have chosen any of those choices. I would have hoped for right then and there asking you to stay and forgive me for being a complete and totally idiot for not believing you._

 _I'm so sorry Riley and I will never stop being sorry for not believing you over Amy. I honestly wish I didn't and your probably wondering why I did. The only answer I can give is... because I felt I was never good enough for you and was holding you back._

 _Stupid right? We lasted high school and would have lasted through almost all of college if it wasn't for me. I guess I always had this feeling in me. I think maybe it was there from the beginning with all the triangle mess._

 _Don't get me wrong I love you and our time together and stand by my decision but I had a little voice that kept telling me I didn't deserve you. Like if I really wanted to be with you why didn't I choose you from the beginning instead of getting involved with the triangle._

 _I was able to shut it out after awhile and enjoy our time together. But during college it came back full force when I seen you spreading your wings meeting new people. I didn't know if at the time but that little voice turned out to be Amy._

 _That girl knew how to twist words and use stuff from our past to get me to think maybe that voice was right I didn't deserve you. So when I found those letters from Jeremy I thought maybe this was a sign saying look she found someone more worthy of her._

 _I know stupid, letting you go is the one thing I'll always regret. I know I should have told you all this in person how I was feeling like an insecure idiot but I couldn't. Farkle asked me why I felt the need to fight with you and bring up our past and the answer is simple._

 _I still love you probably always will. I also know if I would have told you this in person I would have begged you to forgive me and take me back. Which I'm sure you would have since it was never your style to truly hate someone. I can't ask for your forgiveness because I don't deserve it. I may never deserve it_

 _Which is why I'm going to take a step back and give you some space. Which is ironic since I haven't seen you in a year. I have to let you go I just hope one day we can finally talk without all the yelling which was mostly from my side._

 _Lucas_

 **Only two chapters left.**


	10. Chapter 10

**One year later**

Farkle smiled as he added the last ingredient into the beaker. He quickly stirred it sliding it over to his dad who was watching him with a smile on his face. He took the glass inspecting it before he took a sip and then another while Farkle watched. "Well?" He asked as his dad put the glass down looking at him.

Farkle chewed his cheek as his dad continued smiling at him freaking him out a little. "Congratulations Farkle you finally figured out my recipe." He held his hand out as Farkle smiled shaking it before surprising him and pulling him into a hug.

"Dearest?" Smackle says walking in as the Minkus men look at her. "Isadora I did it! I finally figured it out!" She smiled as she walked towards him as he handed her the drink to try. "That's amazing Farkle but we have to go."

She handed him his suit as he widen his eyes completely forgetting they need to be at the church. He shakes his dad's hand as he laughs grabbing his suit jacket and heading out the door behind Smackle.

"So you think there will be any yelling today?" Smackle asked Farkle as they got in their car. "I'm not sure I know neither have spoken with each other." He held Smackle hand as their driver took off. He didn't think there really would be any yelling especially since both would ask about the other to their friends.

Farkle was sure something good would happen hopefully.

* * *

Lucas sighed as he undid his tie tossing it on the couch in the room they provide for the groom to use. Over the last year Lucas and Josh had gotten closer in their friendship. They were close when he was dating Riley but sort of drifted apart when they broke up.

He was happy Josh accepted his friendship again and was even apart of his wedding party.

Lucas looked at himself in the mirror sighing as he grabbed his tie off the couch and started fixing it again. After everything that happened with Amy last year Lucas moved back to New York bringing his veterinary clinic with him.

Although he still had the one in Texas he just couldn't be there anymore. Especially after his breakup with Amy who basically stalked him and pretended nothing had happened.

Zay told him he should just push her down a well and close the lid. It wasn't like anyone would actually miss her. Lucas was tempted but knew he couldn't do something like that. That was to far even for someone like Amy who did belong in a well away from the human population.

"Stupid tie!" He shouts untying it and throwing it as Josh walks in the room catching it and laughing. "Whoa what's up cowboy you would think it was you getting married today." Lucas shook his head rubbing his neck as he looks at him. "Sorry man I guess I'm a little nervous."

"You mean about seeing a certain person who happens to be maid of honor?" Josh asked as Lucas sat down on the couch. He chuckles softly as Josh tosses him back his tie. He wasn't nervous oh who was he kidding. He had never been more nervous in his entire life than he was at this moment. It had been a year since he left that letter for Riley under their spot on the subway.

He didn't know what possessed him to leave it there in all honesty he was headed to her parents place. But something she had wrote in the letter to herself that he read kept coming back to him as he sat there. "Back to the beginning." He had asked the kid sitting across from him if he had tape and luckily he did.

Taping the letter under the seat hoping she would get it. He wasn't sure if she did since after he wrote it he went into distraction mode. Trying hard not to think about her at all. Which in hindsight wasn't an easy task.

He found out that she moved to Boston with a friend. The group minus him would go and visit with her. He stayed in New York trying to get his life back on track while secretly asking the group questions about her.

"Okay showtime gentlemen." The wedding planner announced pulling Lucas from his thoughts. She looked at him before shaking her head walking in muttering under her breath about his inability to tie his tie. "Thanks Mrs. Matthews." Lucas says as Topanga walks out telling them to hurry.

"Okay you ready?" Josh asked as Lucas put on his jacket. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Lucas chuckled as they made their way towards the front of the church. Josh shrugged with a smile as they both tried not to laugh as Auggie came towards them with his mom right behind him.

"Mom stop I'm the best man and your embarrassing me." He tells her trying to swat her hands away when she tries to fix his jacket. "That may be but your still my little baby." He groans as he tells her he was sure the bride needed her.

"Laugh it up jerks." Auggie says hitting them both in the stomach as he took his place between them. "By the way Lucas wait till you see Riley." Lucas widen his eyes before glaring at Josh who fist bumps Auggie.

He doesn't get to comment back when the music begins and his eyes are admittedly drawn to Riley as she walks towards them.

* * *

Zay took off his jacket and loosened his tie before pulling it all the way off handing it to Gabby. "Zay I don't think Maya and Josh want you to perform a magic mike type dance for them." Gabby tells him as the geniuses along with Lucas chuckle.

"Baby I'm not going to do that type of dance for them." Zay tells her cupping her cheek making her smile. "Good." She tells him as he begins to stretch. "Besides I only perform those types of dances for you."

The geniuses and Lucas look at them as Gabby blushes hitting his arm. "Zay!" She shouts covering her face as everyone laughs. "Okay hunkalious where is this wedding gift you have to offer us?" Maya asked walking towards them with Josh and Riley.

"Well it's more for Josh." He says taking Maya's hand pulling her onto the dance floor. "Don't worry that's not the actual gift we got you." Gabby tells josh as they watch Zay trying to rope Maya.

"I think I like this one it's pretty funny." Josh tells her as he walks towards Maya and Zay joining in with the crazy dance. Gabby shook her head as she goes and sits by Riley. "He went to Juilliard didn't he?" Riley joked as they watch him and Josh dance around a embarrassed Maya.

"It's like you can't take him anywhere these days." Gabby tells her as they laugh. "So is it going to be weird having Maya as your aunt?" She asked as Riley smiled. "No she's been telling me she was going to be my aunt since we were in middle school."

They share a look and both laugh again as Gabby notices Riley and Lucas stealing glances with each other. "Haven't talk to him yet?" She asked as Riley looked at him once more before shaking her head. "Do you plan to?" She asked hoping she wasn't overstepping.

"Yes I just... I'm not sure what to say." Riley tells her as Gabby looks at Zay and then her. "Why not start with Hi."

* * *

"I can't believe we are married." Maya giggles as Josh kisses her cheek while they danced. "I know and to think it almost didn't happen." She tilts her head looking at him with a confused expression making him smile. "Yeah since you refused to tell Riley."

Maya gasps punching him making him groan. "I was kidding gorgeous. I would have waited for you forever even. But I draw the line at infinity." Maya smiles shaking her head at him. "I'm pretty sure you would have waited but I'm glad we didn't. This feels to good to be true."

He smiled kissing her once more as she laid her head on his chest. "So you plan to do something about that?" He asked as Maya turns her head towards what he was looking at. She sees Lucas watching Riley who's turn it was now to be embarrassed by Zay's weird dancing.

She lightly laughed watching as Riley started engaging in a weird dance off with Zay and Gabby. She had seen throughout the whole day Lucas not so subtle stares at Riley. She asked Riley about and could see the tiny smile on her face and could already see the answer on her face of what she was going to do.

"No I know Riles has this." She says as Josh looks at her with raised eyebrows. "Well okay then Mrs. Matthews." Maya smiles as he twirls her before someone clears their throat. "May I cut in?" They turn and see Riley standing there smiling at them.

"Who is Maya supposed to dance with?" Josh asked knowing it was a stupid question. "You realize its my day too right?" He asked as they both laugh. "Uncle Josh don't be dramatic go dance with Zay." Riley tells him pushing him away from them.

"Gorgeous inform our niece it's not nice to push." He says as Maya winks at him. "So aunt peaches." Maya laughs as Riley spins her. "Is it going to be weird calling me that?" Maya asked as Riley shook her head. "No honestly you've been my aunt since we were in middle school."

Maya smiles remembering the first time she told Riley she was going to be her aunt.

"So.." Maya tells her as they spin each other. "Moving back to New York. What did Gretchen say?" Maya had met her and instantly knew she was someone special. She thought she would be jealous of her friendship with Riley since she had spent more time with her than Maya had. But that was never the case.

"Actually she is pretty okay with it. She's traveling the world with that guy she is seeing." Riley nods as Maya ask really. "Speaking of her though we have a gift for you and Josh." Maya tilts her head at her in confusion as Riley leads her back to the table that held her bag.

"Happy wedding day aunt peaches!" Riley cheers handing Maya an envelope. Maya shakes her head as she opens it widening her eyes. "Riles is this?... it's to much." Maya says as Riley shakes her head. "No it's not. You deserve the best honeymoon and what better way than to explore the wonderful city that is Spain."

Maya smiles wiping her eyes as she hugs Riley. "Best niece/best friend ever." Maya whispers as they share a laugh. "Ladies!" They turn seeing Farkle holding a bottle and glasses. "Farkle!" He smiles handing them each a glass.

"So Maya..." He says as he pours. "No." Maya says making Riley and Farkle laugh. "You don't even know what I was going to say." He tells her as Maya laughs. "Okay Minkus what's up?" He smiles holding his glass up. "To me for finally figuring out my dad's secret ingredient to his drink."

Maya and Riley share a look and shrug sipping their drinks. "Yum raspberry." Riley says as Maya nods making Farkle gasps. "What?!" They look at him and he stands there with his mouth open. "Riles I think we finally broke him." Maya laughs as Smackle walks towards them.

"Let's go dance dearest." She says taking his hand walking alway. "So can I have my wife back now?" Josh asked as he walks up towards Maya and Riley again. "If you must. But know this Joshua Matthews she's still my peaches."

Maya laughs as Riley starts walking away. "When you guys come back we'll work out a visiting schedule." Maya laughs when Josh starts to protest and Riley walks away covering her ears. "She's crazy." Josh jokes kissing Maya's head.

"Well look at what our crazy niece did for us." She says handing him the envelope.

* * *

Riley watched as Maya told Josh about the honeymoon gift she had gotten them. She smiles shaking her head as she watches Josh dip Maya making her yelp and kiss her. She knew it was a good idea plus she was sure after the wedding they would need time away.

Especially with her mom who was acting as wedding planner driving everyone crazy with her demands.

She sits down watching as the happy couple danced she turned and seen the geniuses dancing along with Zay and Gabby too. She looked around noticing Lucas sit by himself poking at his salad.

As if he can feel her looking at him he looks up giving her a small smile which she returns before looking back at his plate. She drums her fingers on the table thinking about the past year. He had kept his promise and stayed away giving her the space she needed to think things over.

She had made a pro/con list of everything one night trying to figure everything out. Wondering if she could trust him or if it was a good idea to be friends with him again. But no matter what was in the con side of the list there was one thing on the pro side that always stuck out.

She missed him.

No matter how much she tried to deny it after everything that had happened with them. She truly missed him. And yeah maybe she was kidding herself and he would hurt her again but she couldn't help it. Maybe she should stay away from him.

She doesn't get long to dwell on whether what she is doing is the right choice or not when she finds that her legs were moving while she was in her head. She smiled clearing her throat as Lucas looks at her. "Hi." She says as he smiles softly at her. "Hi."

She couldn't help it as she repeats it before holding out her hand. "So Huckleberry we dancing or what?" He nods chuckling softly as he stands placing his hand in hers. They dance in silence awhile before Riley looks at him taking a deep breath.

"My favorite thing in this world is when you talk to me." Riley tells him watching the smile spread across his face. "That's my line." He whispered as he twirls her. "Im borrowing it." She tells him making him chuckle nodding his head. "I know we haven't done a lot of that in the past two years but... I miss you Luke. More than I've ever missed someone including Maya."

He widens his eyes taking a step back pointing at himself making her laugh. "Just don't tell her I said that." He nods as he steps closer as they continued dancing. "Not talking to you is pure torture for me. I know we both have hurt each other with our words but..." he covers her mouth shaking his head.

"No it was all me. Everything you said was totally justified." He lowers his hand as they dance in silence for a few minutes while Riley chewed her lip. "I'm going to be crazy you know that right?" Riley continues as Lucas nods understanding what she was saying. "I'm going to hit you for no reason from time to time also."

"I can take it." He says as Riley sighs. "I'm going to cry too and probably not want to be near you. But that in no ways means disappear on me. Got it Friar? We have a lot of making up to do. I want to trust you again. Things are going to take some time before we get back to where we were in the beginning."

They continue dancing as Riley puts her arms around his neck. "Did you know that a baby horse stands in the first hour after it's born?" Lucas asked making Riley shakes her head and smile at him. "Really? I'd liked to have been there for that." She tells him.

"The coolest thing I've ever seen and I was a part of it. I'd show you but I don't have my phone." Riley nodded wiping her cheeks as she leans her head on his chest. "That's okay just keep talking." She feels him nod as she listened to his heartbeat. "Riley?" He whispers as she hums in response. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Luke."

 **Just to clarify Riley and Lucas didn't get back together. This was just them becoming friends again. One chapter left.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue-4 years later**

 _"Smackle are you touching my butt?" Lucas asked as the group stop and look at him. "Lucas as much as I would love to partake in the old tradition of touching your derrière. Alas it is not I." The group look at each other with wide eyes as Riley giggles holding up her hand._

 _"Riley!" Lucas says turning red and making her giggle more. "I didn't do it intentionally I almost fell and your butt was the closest thing I could grab." She continues laughing as everyone joins in as they walk towards their tree._

 _"Okay I think our resident mother of the group should speak." Zay says shining his flashlight on Riley. "Seriously?" She ask as they all say yes making her smile. "Fine." She says clearing her throat._

 _"Today marks a new beginning for this little family I love so dearly." She says smiling at everyone. "In the beginning there was three. Farkle and his ladies." They all laugh as Farkle does his trademark ladies to them. "Then we became four with the addition of Lucas. Maya if you will."_

 _Maya smiles at her as she walks up to Lucas and ha hurrs in his face making everyone laugh. "Then we went from four and became six with Smackle and Zay adding that final piece to our little family. Or so we thought." She says gesturing at Josh and Gabby._

 _"So we start a new tradition..." Riley starts as Zay interrupts standing next to her. "We leave something behind but instead of for ourselves it will be for our kids every year." Riley gasps as she hits zay. "Um kids?" She asked as Zay puts his arm around her._

 _"Yeah cotton candy face. Honey nugget and your uncle I'm sure hump like rabbits since they're married and the geniuses will want to add to their gene pool and Gabby and I already been discussing kids for our future. Also I know you and Luke will pop out a whole bus full."_

 _"I have a couple of questions for you Zay." Riley says looking at him weirdly. "One. Why are you so creepy that you know everyone's future plans? Two. Lucas and I aren't even together so how could we pop out a bus full as you so eloquently put it?"_

 _Zay looks at her and then at everyone else practically having a private conversation without words. "Please cotton candy face it's only a matter of time before you two stop this dance and get back together. It's written on the tree."_

 _Riley and Lucas share a look both blushing uncontrollably thankful they were covered by darkness and nobody could see it. "Let's just dig up the box huh." Lucas says as everyone agrees._

 **20 years later after**

Lily and Penelope tossed the covers off themselves looking at the clock. They silently giggle as they put on their jackets heading for the bay window. They were on their way to meet the guys at the park at the stroke of midnight. Which was in twenty minutes. They linked arms walking with Penelope slightly skipping as they see Wayne waiting for them.

Saying a quick hello he hands them the shovel as they make their way to the tree. "Pen will you stop circling." Lily sighs watching her best friend from birth as she circled around the tree. "I can't help it the guys are late and I'm sure my parents will know I left."

Lily stopped picking at the grass and stood putting her hands on Penny's shoulders. "Pen you worry way to much." She says pulling her into a hug. "Besides they did this when they were our age. It's tradition." Penny laughed as they both jump when someone jumps from behind the tree scaring them.

"Ernie you jerk! I'm telling your mother!" Penny yelled out while punching his arm. "Damn Penny remind me to tell uncle Luke to quit showing you how to hit." He says rubbing his arm as Lily laughs at him. "What was that?" Ernie asked as the girls give him a look.

"Ladies!" They hear behind them making them both laugh. "Ginsburg!" They say together hugging him. "Where's Albert?" Lily asked as Ginsburg pointed towards the other side of the tree. "Greetings ladies shall we commence with our ritual?" He asked pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yo Al could you not make it sound like we're about to sacrifice an animal please." Ernie says holding his stomach. They all shake their heads as Lily digs out the box. "Okay Pen go ahead." She says opening the box towards her. "Go ahead what?" She ask looking at her.

"I think perhaps Lilian would like for you to address us with your eloquent words." Ginsburg says winking at Penny making her shake her head. "But why...Fine." She says taking out the notecard taped to the top of the lid.

She knew they all saw her as the mom of the group just like her mom was to her friends. Plus she was going to be a writer and they always made her be the one to give speeches. For every occasion even when one wasn't called for.

"To our children as they fill this box with their own memories." She reads as Lily closes the box. "The day after our high school graduation we decided we would leave behind little pieces of ourselves as we went and conquered the world. With our memories buried here we would come back and fill it every five years."

Penny looks at the notecard and then at her friends pausing for dramatic effect. "The first time we did it we were different well some of us were." She continues reading her mom's words. "But we came together to fill the box with our new memories. I hope you can do the same now. Riley Matthews."

The group look at each other as she tapes the notecard back up. "Ready?" She asked as everyone agrees except Ernie. "No I'm not ready it's to real. Don't make me you guys!" He dramatically throws himself against the tree as they all look at each other before laughing at him.

"I'm gonna be the next Pacino." Ernie says turning around as Lily jumps on his back. "Okay Scarface." She giggles as they begin to quote the movie to each other. "Come on then Ernest you go first." Penny laughed holding the box towards him.

They all had to admit they were all excited to see what their parents left for them and to see what they would put in the box.

Ernie rubs his hands together as he pulls out the item left there for him by his parents. "To our little star." He read on the card attached at the top. Everyone awed as Ernie rolled his eyes waving them off. He chuckles as he shakes his head looking at it before showing his friends.

He ran his fingers over the tiny scrap book that held memories from his childhood and all the adventures he had with his parents on the road. They traveled everywhere around the world with their ballet company. A company they helped fund and started after Juilliard.

They also opened a ballet studio where Ernie along with Penny and Lily took ballet classes. That was until they realized they were never going to be ballerinas.

"Isaiah and Gabriella Babineaux ballet royalty make it a family affair as their son joins them on stage in the nutcracker." He says looking at the newspaper clipping remembering the fun he had before he unfortunately had to go to school.

"Aw Ernie you were so cute." Penny says as he shows them. "Yeah what happened?" Lily asked as he playfully nudges her. "So what cha putting in?" Lily asked as Ernie pulls something out his pocket before putting it back. "You can't see it. Remember tradition." He says as Lily rolls her eyes mimicking him.

Waiting until they each took out the item their parents left for them Penny stands in front of the twins as she smiles at them. "Now it's your turn." Ginsburg and Albert look at each other before Albert grabs what their parents left them. The twins smile looking at it as the rest of them look at it with a confused expression.

"I don't get it." Ernie says as the girls agree looking at the single piece of paper. "It's just a bunch of numbers." The twins gasps as Ginsburg snatches the paper back. "This is not just a bunch of numbers!" He says smiling at it as he hands it to Albert who smiles at it too. "This is our future." Albert adds pushing his glasses up as they explain.

"Astrophysicist Farkle Minkus and his wife Isadora smackle Minkus professor and world renown Physicist are one step closer to making their dreams of living on Mars a reality." Ginsburg begins.

Farkle who always wanted to see if it was at all possible to live in another planet and study the stars got the chance when nasa called offering him that chance. Smackle on the other hand was offered a teaching job at Harvard.

A job she maintained until the twins were born and then she joined Farkle at nasa sending robotic versions of themselves to mars to see if it was possible to live.

"So you see friends this holds the coordinates to our future home." Albert says showing them on his phone. "Mom and dad already have our spot picked out with enough room for any other Minkus to join."

"Minki." Lily says smiling at the twins who shake their head at her. "Well this is amazing. What about Pluto? Mom is still waiting on that one." Penny says looking at the possible future sight for the Minkus clan.

"Thank you Penny and rest assured dad has not given up that task. Besides your father won't let him." Penny smiles knowing her dad always wanted to help bring that dream of her mom's to life.

"I for one would be over the moon if you would join me for dinner there though Penny." Ginsburg says with a wink making her laugh. "Forever a flirt Ginsburg. But we're practically family." He shrugs sending her another wink as she smiles shaking her head. "Okay lil your next."

Lily takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes putting her hand inside the box. "Dork you can't pick up what's yours if you have your eyes closed." Ernie jokes nudging her. "Babineaux Don't make me hurt you." She says through gritted teeth making him move towards the twins.

"Okay here it goes." She whispers smiling as Penny holds her hand. She pulls out the tiny box opening and shows Penny who begins to laugh with her. "What?" Ernie ask as Lily shows the guys what was left for her. "What a minute. It's Pluto."

"Yes it is." Lily says holding the tiny orange Pluto in her hand. "I always thought Pluto had more significance with your mother Penny?" Albert asked as Lily pulls out the picture of her and her dad as she was giving him a check up a photo Lily cherished since that was her dream to become.

A doctor just like her dad.

Josh and Maya after their wedded bliss decided to take a trip. Which turned into Josh helping Doctors Without Borders and Maya helping the locals discover talents they kept hidden. She called it the Riles project named after her best friend who wouldn't let keep her talent from the world.

Helping people find their talents and finding hope inspired Maya to realize hope wasn't for suckers anymore. She even opened up a small Riles project in New York helping people and not let them give up hope.

"Mom gave Pluto to aunt Maya when she finally believed in hope." Penny says as Lily looked at her with a smile. "Well that leaves just you Pen. Ready to see what was left by your parents?" Lily asked as Penny squeezed her hand with a smile.

Secretly she had a feeling she knew what was inside the box. She knew the story of her parents love story numerous times. "Your parents wish for you to partake in s rather disgusting habit?" Ginsburg asked as Penny pulled out the silver compact from the box.

"No this is much bigger than that." Penny tells him opening the case a smiling at the ring inside. The ring her mom was going to use to ask her dad to marry her with.

"Tell is the story again Pen." Lily asked as Penny shakes her head at her best friend who just like her knew it by heart. "Okay."

Riley and Lucas having made up decided to be just friends. Riley even moved in with him. Although everyone assumed they would get together since they lived together that wasn't the case. Lucas still needed to earn Riley's trust.

Which he slowly did although she still would hit him whenever she felt like it confusing their friends.

"Yeah uncle Cory put a stop to that." Lily laughs as Penny shakes her head. "Yeah mom accidentally or intentionally as aunt Maya likes to say. Pushed dad into grandpa who ended up in the Minkus swimming pool." Penny adds laughing herself.

No they didn't get together until that night they all met to put something in for their kids. Lucas and Riley took the subway back and Lucas said it was faith when they sat in their seats. Where Lucas hid a promise ring for Riley promising to always trust in her and their relationship.

"I love that that story." They turn around seeing their parents smiling at them. "Hey you said you wouldn't follow?" Ernie shouts pointing at all of them. "Ernest Babineaux do not raise your voice." Gabby tells him as Lily pokes him in the side.

"Sorry mama but you guys said you were going to meet us at the bakery." Gabby smiles shaking her head as she walks towards him. "Oh I think my little Ernie needs a snack." Everyone laughs as Ernie frowns but accepts the snack his mom pulls from her purse.

"So have you put your own item in the box yet?" Riley asked looking at them as they all shake their heads. "We got caught up in the stories of our you guys." Lily tells them as they all look around. "Wait what are you guys doing here? I thought we weren't leaving for uncle Farkle beach house until later?" Penny ask.

"Well we still have unfinished business here." Lucas tells her putting his arm around Riley. "Are you guys about to make out or do something dirty here? Because you might be to old for that now." Lily says as Maya and Riley gasps.

"Lilian Matthews!" Maya says as Josh kisses their daughter head. "Yup she definitely is a Maya clone." Zay chuckles as Maya glares at him. "Okay go ahead put your items in the box and then you guys can go hang at the bakery." Riley tells them as Penny smiles hugging her and taking the keys.

The gang watch as their oldest put their item in the box covering it up before heading towards the bakery with Lily and Penny walking arm in arm and the boys watching a video on Ernie's phone.

"So are you guys ready for this?" Riley asked looking at her friends as Lucas hands her the knife. "Are you absolutely sure we need to partake in this?" Smackle asked looking at Farkle. "Yes Smackle it's absolutely necessary." Maya tells her taking the knife from Riley.

She walks towards the tree and begins to carve her initials. She hands it Josh who kisses her head before adding his own before they all do it. "So we're all certain..." Smackle starts to say as she looks at her friends. "Yes!" They all say together making her smile.

"Okay there I have defaced public property and therefore I am now a fugitive." Smackle says as everyone laughs. "Smackle this tree is mine and Luke's so you technically didn't defaced public property." Riley tells her as she hands Lucas back the knife.

"What was the point of all this?" Zay asked as they stand back to admire their work. "Well I just thought the kids and future grandchildren would like to know that we will be here with them everytime they visit and add to the box." Riley says as everyone smiles at each other.

"That's sweet Riles." Maya says giving her a hug. "All bring it in gang." Zay shouts as they all laugh hugging. "Okay I'm gonna cry let's go." Gabby says wiping her eyes as they pull apart. "We should go before Ernie eats all the cookies." Lucas says as Zay looks at him weirdly.

"Hold on are you trying to say my kid is a sugar freak?" Lucas chuckles as he stands next to him. "Well if he is anything like his dad then yes I am." Zay glares at him before he begins to laugh. "Yeah you're probably right."

They all walk towards the bakery laughing as they reminisce about the good old days and all the memories they had made.

 **The end. Sorry for the long wait I wanted to try something different with the last chapter. Let me know what you think. I may delete it and write an entirely different one. Let me know.**


End file.
